OS REQUESTS - Hell of a first day, Greenie
by Robin no Hood
Summary: Ici sont regroupés les OS bonus qui accompagnent Hell of a first day, Greenie. Des annexes comme les POV d'autres personnages que Thomas ou la fameuuuuse conversation Minho/Newt ou certaines de vos demandes, pourquoi pas ! (Attention, spoilers obligatoires de la fiction - à ne pas lire AVANT)
1. Conversation Minewt de minuit

**Bonjour !**

Voilà le premier **OS Bonus** de_ Hell of a first day, Greenie_ !

Il s'agit de la **conversation que Newt et Minho ont en rentrant du Griffeur**, après avoir couché un Thomas ivre mort !

J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus *-*

**Bonne lecture !**

**x**

\- Alors ? Tu lui as chanté une berceuse ?

Newt releva la tête au moment où il sortait du dortoir de Thomas silencieusement. Son meilleur ami était adossé au mur en face, les bras croisés, son petit sourire en coin illuminant son visage. Newt lui rendit une grimace et un :

\- Ha. Ha. Et toi ? Tu t'es pris combien d'heures de colle ?

\- Aucune. Janson a eu pitié quand j'ai abordé le problème d'odeur de Gally, répondit joyeusement Minho.

\- Qui n'aurait pas pitié ?

Question purement rhétorique. Minho s'approcha et suivit Newt alors qu'ils remontaient le couloir vers leurs dortoirs respectifs.

\- Il était vraiment ivre mort, pas vrai ? Reprit le coureur en souriant toujours.

\- Mmh, répondit distraitement Newt.

Il ne regardait même pas son ami. En fait, il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, droit sur la porte de…

\- Oh nom de… Tu en pinces pour le p'tit nouveau ! S'exclama Minho en souriant comme un dément.

Le coup de coude qu'il reçut dans les côtes et le regard accusateur le firent taire. Mais un sourire coupable flottait sur les lèvres de Newt.

\- Tu en pinces pour le bleu, répéta Minho à voix basse. Je le savais ! Je l'ai su au moment où il s'est assis à coté de toi ! C'est ton genre de gars, pas vrai ? Brun, grand, musclé, mince… Oh non, attend ! Ça c'est moi !

\- Oh la ferme, crétin, grogna Newt.

Mais il ne pouvait nier son amusement.

\- C'est ton genre, trop ton genre, continua Minho en gloussant comme un bossu.

\- Ouais, le problème c'est que je ne suis probablement pas le sien, grogna à nouveau le blondinet.

Il avait atteint la porte de sa chambre mais le coureur se jeta sur la poignée pour l'empêcher de rentrer immédiatement et se pencha dangereusement vers lui. Newt su instantanément qu'il ne le lâcherait pas comme ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, _crétin _?

\- J'en sais rien ! Mais on sait même pas s'il est gay ou…

\- Quoi ? Newt, mais sérieux… Juste ! Quoi ? L'arrêta aussitôt le coureur, les sourcils froncés.

\- Moins fort, Minho ! Siffla le blondinet en regardant vers les escaliers, soucieux.

Mais son meilleur ami n'avait pas l'air inquiet. Juste très intéressé par leur conversation, et il reprit aussitôt, l'air sévère :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fiche qu'il soit gay ou pas ? Est-ce qu'on est _vraiment_ obligés de mettre des étiquettes partout ?

\- Non mais le fait qu'il préfère les garçons pourraient m'aider non ? Répondit Newt, presque agacé. La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié – pas plus tard que ce matin dans les douches – j'en étais un, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Arrête ça, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! Est-ce que tu savais que t'étais gay à cent pour cent avant de m'embrasser ? Non ! Bon ! Et est-ce que j'étais sûr que plus _jamais_ je voudrais embrasser un garçon avant ça ? Non ! Dieu bénisse le jeu de la bouteille, l'alcool et les hormones frétillants des adolescents mâles enfermés ensemble dans un dortoir !

\- Merci pour le mémo, grommela le blondinet.

\- Oh allez Newt ! Fit Minho en lui donnant une claque sur l'épaule accompagnée d'un sourire en coin. Tu embrasses divinement bien, si t'as besoin d'être rassuré, ajouta-t-il en battant des cils comme un idiot. J'te mentirais jamais, t'es mon meilleur ami ! Mais t'embrasses comme un mec et… tu manques de…

Le coureur mima une paire de seins proéminente et Newt enfouit son visage dans ses mains, faisant glousser Minho à nouveau.

\- Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il ne s'est peut-être jamais posé la question ! Il m'a l'air intelligent, pas du genre à mettre des gens dans des cases… Regarde, il a pas eu l'air choqué quand je lui ai dit que t'étais…

\- Ouais, Min, merci pour ça, d'ailleurs, grinça le blondinet, désespéré.

\- QUOI ! Je t'ai rendu service ! De toute façon, s'il te plait vraiment, c'est quoi ta stratégie ? Jouer les hétéros endurcis ? Parce que c'est complètement con, parfaitement illogique et…

\- Y'a pas de stratégie, avoua Newt.

Il releva les yeux vers son meilleur ami et haussa les épaules. Minho l'évalua un moment du regard puis poussa un soupir :

\- Alors tu comptes rien faire ?

\- C'est pas c'que j'ai dit, répliqua Newt, le regard à nouveau étincelant de malice. Mais j'avoue que je préfère attendre un peu avant de faire quoi que ce soit…

\- Comme savoir si tu l'intéresses ? Parce que vu comme il se collait à toi sur le chemin du retour…

L'air narquois du coureur était de retour et Newt rougit violemment. Cette fois, Minho plissa les yeux et l'encouragea aussitôt à en dire plus. Il le connaissait _beaucoup_ trop bien.

\- Quoi ? Newt, _quoi ?_

\- C'était uniquement parce qu'il était ivre, souffla le blondinet.

\- Tu rougis comme une pucelle effarouchée parce qu'il était _ivre _? Interrogea Minho qui savait déjà que la raison était ailleurs.

\- Non, il était collé à moi parce qu'il était ivre ! Reprit Newt d'un ton fuyant.

Mais Newt n'avait _jamais_ un ton fuyant et son meilleur ami le savait très bien, vu le regard suspicieux et brûlant qu'il lui jetait, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Ilapeutêtreréagiunpeuquandonétaitcachésentrelescasiers ! Balança alors le blondinet d'une traite, aigüe, rendant les armes.

La bouche de Minho se fendit alors d'un sourire tellement triomphant que même Newt finit par en esquisser un, plus timide, en revanche.

\- Je vois, fit le coureur, visiblement ra-vi. Et, évidemment, c'était parce qu'il était bourré ! T'es au courant que l'alcool à tendance à _nuire_ à ce genre de réactions ? C'est toi le surdoué en sciences naturelles, non ?

\- C'est Zart le major, répondit Newt du tac au tac, faussement innocent.

\- C'est ça, fait le malin avec moi.

A présent, les deux garçons s'envoyaient des regards malicieux.

\- Et tu vas quand même la jouer prudent parce qu'on sait jamais _monsieur avait bu blablabla_…

\- Je vais la jouer rien du tout, Min ! L'arrêta aussitôt le blondinet en tirant la langue. Je l'aime bien et on verra _bien_, ok ?

\- Oh, mec… ça sonne ennuyeux à mourir ! Se moqua le coureur.

\- Moins ennuyeux que toi, en ce moment même, cingla le sous-délégué avec une moue narquoise.

\- Je vois ! Monsieur fait l'autruche ! Tu l'as aidé à se déshabiller, au moins, pour se mettre au lit ? Demanda-t-il brusquement.

\- Qu… Non ! T'es malade ou quoi ? S'empourpra Newt aussitôt.

\- Oh me la fait pas à moi ! Il était torse nu quand vous êtes sortis des toilettes !

\- Il a dû quitter son tee-shirt parce que _tu _lui as vidé ton verre dessus. D'ailleurs on l'a oublié là-bas, marmonna le blondinet.

\- On s'en fout de ça ! Tu l'as aidé au moins, ou pas ? Fit Minho, avide de détails.

\- Peut-être, souffla Newt avec un sourire en coin.

\- YES ! Je l'savais ! C'est bien mon petit Newt ça ! Tu perds pas le nord !

Il lui envoya une accolade et un regard fier qui fit rouler des yeux au délégué.

\- Bonne nuit, Min, répliqua Newt en le poussant de devant la porte avec un soupir satisfait.

\- Tu veux pas que j'essaye de me renseigner ? Fit aussitôt Minho, sentant que la conversation touchait à son terme.

\- Plutôt mourir dans d'atroces souffrances après de longues heures de torture agonisantes, répondit le blondinet avec un clin d'œil.

\- Allez ! Je serai discret ! Insista le coureur.

Newt pointa aussitôt un doigt contre son torse, le regard déterminé :

\- Ok Min. Voyons plutôt les choses comme ça. Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, surtout avec ta putain de discrétion _habituelle_, c'est toi qui mourras dans d'atroces souffrances après que _je_ t'aie torturé durant de longues heures agonisantes !

Le coureur leva les mains en signe de reddition, ricanant tout de même ouvertement.

\- C'est toi l'boss !

\- Bonne nuit, _Min,_ répéta le blondinet avant de disparaitre dans sa chambre avec un sourire entendu.

**x**

Coucou Artemys, CalychocoMeisaki et tout autre fan du **Minewt** mouhahahahaha *_rire SUPER machiavélique_*

Oui,** Newt a déjà embrassé Minho-son-best-buddy** au jeu de la bouteille il y a un moment de ça !

BREF, maintenant qu'on a passé le court-cuitage de cerveau :

Est-ce que vous vous doutiez que Newt était aussi **intéressé** par Thomas? :3

Je vous avais promis **plus de Minho**, j'espère que c'est à la hauteur *-*

On se retrouve **ce week-end pour le chapitre 9** et la semaine prochaine pour l'OS BONUS POV NEWT

A très vite !


	2. POVs Newt - Part 1

**Bonjour **!

Voilà le **second OS bonus **! Le prochain sera le **flash-back Minewt** haha mais en attendant, je vous laisse **avec 5 POV clés de Newt** !

J'en profite juste pour vous **remercier**, vous êtes **adoraaaables**, c'est juste **DINGUE** toutes ces **reviews, follows, favs** et vos compliments me font vraiment _rougir_. J'ai l'impression de ne même pas tous les mériter et je suis juste contente **de vous faire plaisir** en retour avec ces OS et mes fics…

Sur ce, **bonne lecture** *-*

**x**

**Chapitre 1 – Bienvenue, greenie.**

Normalement, Newt aurait dû trouver intéressant ce que racontait le professeur de sciences naturelles mais pas ce vendredi matin. Il était mal réveillé, s'ennuyait comme un rat mort et la moindre distraction aurait été la bienvenue. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait déjà vu ce chapitre « pour le plaisir » ? Il fallait qu'il se passe quelque chose immédiatement ou le blondinet allait s'endormir et Minho et Alby, assis de l'autre côté de la classe, se feraient un malin plaisir de lui jeter toute sorte de projectiles au moindre signe de faiblesse…

Non, ce qu'il fallait c'était un évènement, n'importe leq…

OUI, la porte qui s'ouvre sur le proviseur adjoint était un évènement, par exemple ! Newt se redressa immédiatement, désireux de savoir ce qui amenait la Boite ici et…

\- Voici un nouvel élève…

Sauf que Newt n'écouta pas une seconde le déballage du proviseur. Il regardait le nouveau, visiblement un peu paumé. Un garçon sans doute à peine plus petit que lui, à la carrure musculeuse juste ce qu'il faut. Ses bras avaient l'air puissants sans pour autant avoir l'air stéroïdés comme pouvaient l'être ceux de Gally. Il avait des cheveux bruns pas spécialement soignés mais qui avaient l'air aussi doux que son regard était profond. Un regard chocolat que…

Oh pourquoi était-il en train de s'approcher ? Il fallut une seconde au sous-délégué pour comprendre que le professeur avait envoyé le nouveau s'asseoir à côté de lui. _Thomas_. Parmi les murmures, Newt entendit son meilleur ami se marrer doucement. L'enfoiré, il savait ce à quoi il pensait. Mais il n'allait pas lui faire le plaisir de se retourner pour le voir afficher son petit air triomphant !

Quand Thomas s'assit à sa nouvelle place, Newt tenta de souffler un mot mais le bleu se désintéressa aussitôt de ce qui l'entourait pour se tourner vers la fenêtre. Le blondinet repoussa son sentiment de déception en se disant qu'en tant que nouveau, ce garçon ne devait avoir qu'une envie, fuir.

Peut-être qu'il allait arriver à lui tirer un mot ?... En tout cas, il y était déterminé. Restait à savoir quoi dire d'intelligent… Et pourquoi pas commencer en lui parlant de n'importe quoi, sauf des cours ? En piquant sa curiosité, peut-être ?

\- Tu regardes le labyrinthe ? Demanda finalement Newt.

Thomas se tourna aussitôt vers lui, comme si le blondinet avait prononcé une formule magique. Et quand le regard noisette plein de questions se posa sur le sien… Newt sut instantanément qu'il était perdu.

**Chapitre 5 – You're drunk, greenie.**

Newt avait _vraiment_, vraiment besoin de se rafraîchir les idées. Passer toute une partie de la soirée à côté de Thomas avait été… plus qu'agréable. Génial. Peut-être même un peu excitant, dans tous les sens du terme. Même Minho n'avait pas tout gâché en lâchant sa « bombe ». Et Thomas avait eu la réaction la plus adorable et cool du monde. Définitivement _plus_ qu'agréable. Ce garçon avait quelque chose, définitivement. Mais les shooters étaient arrivés et le bleu avait complètement passé son seuil de tolérance et s'était jeté dans ses bras quand il l'avait récupéré.

Newt se souvenait encore de la respiration brulante et mentholée du garçon dans sa nuque, ses cheveux, derrière son oreille et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine en repensant au souvenir vif et bouillant. Il était ravi d'avoir déjà utilisé les toilettes, parce qu'excité comme il l'était soudainement, il aurait rencontré un souci technique majeur.

Il allait sortir de la cabine pour se passer un peu d'eau froide sur le visage mais la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant s'infiltrer le bruit explosif de la fête et de la musique juste quelques secondes avant de se refermer.

Newt tira sur son tee-shirt pour dissimuler le haut de son pantalon et sortit de là. Refroidir. Mais le sort était contre lui, définitivement. L'alcool l'aida sans doute à vaciller. Ça et la vue de Thomas, qui lui tournait le dos pour se diriger vers le lavabo.

Mais Newt était un mec cool et il n'allait pas s'en faire pour si peu, alors il laissa son sourire lumineux éclairer son visage, malgré lui, et s'avança en essayant de ne pas chanceler.

Et puis, comme il aurait presque pu le prévoir étant donné que le nouveau semblait être un professionnel en la matière, c'est lui qui trébucha et s'écrasa sur les vasques. Newt ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Ce type était impossible.

\- Alors c'est quoi ce truc avec la maladresse ? Interrogea le sous-délégué en venant se laver les mains à côté de lui.

Tant pis pour l'eau sur le visage. Se rafraîchir devenait suspect. De toute façon, il n'avait pas l'air d'être le seul à être sonné. Thomas ne pouvait visiblement pas décrocher un mot et Newt lui trouva un air aussi adorable que comique.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive qu'il était complètement trempé. Et qu'il puait le rhum.

\- Mec, c'est quoi ça ? Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? Demanda le blondinet en pointant vaguement le tee-shirt trempé.

\- Oh, répondit Thomas, toujours sonné.

Newt l'observa baisser les yeux sur son propre vêtement comme s'il réalisait à peine. Ok, le gars avait définitivement le cerveau court-circuité par l'alcool. Il était décidément beaucoup trop adorable pour le blondinet qui se remit à rire malgré lui.

\- T'es impossible !

Et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire qu'il serait encore plus craquant s'il le taquinait un peu. L'alcool aidait surement Newt en lui donnant un soupçon d'audace supplémentaire à l'habituel. Il n'était pas certain que sobre il aurait eu le cran pour se glisser dans le dos de Thomas comme ça. Ou peut-être que si, mais qu'il aurait sagement réfléchi avant. Après tout, il ne savait pas si le nouveau n'allait pas le repousser, lui hurler son dégout… ou pire !

Trop tard, Newt tirait déjà sur le tissu, encore, encore, jusqu'à le faire passer par-dessus sa tête. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve torse nu et le blondinet se gifla mentalement quand il réalisa que mettre le nouveau à moitié nu contre lui n'était pas très intelligent s'il voulait se débarrasser de ce qui le gênait dans son pantalon.

Et puis Thomas ne bougeait plus et le sous-délégué eut peur d'avoir été trop loin. Il conserva son sourire, décidé à ne pas perdre la face mais demanda tout de même :

\- T'es ok avec ça ? Je veux dire… j'vais pas te manger hein. Mais t'es plutôt silencieux depuis deux minutes et ça commence à me faire flipper.

Après tout, autant être honnête et Newt s'approcha un poil plus, réveillant enfin Thomas qui acquiesça à toute vitesse :

\- Ouais, ouais.

Newt repartit de son rictus et s'éloigna pour revenir à côté de lui. D'adorable, il passait à _trop craquant pour son propre bien_ et il préféra rompre le contact. Physique et visuel. Sans le regarder, il plaqua le tee-shirt en boule contre son torse. Ensuite, il s'éclaircit la gorge et changea de sujet :

\- Tu ferais mieux de passer ça sous l'eau, ou cette putain de tâche va rester pour de bon.

Visiblement, le bleu n'attendait que ça et Newt put s'éclaircir les idées.

\- Merci, lança-t-il en allumant un robinet.

Bien. Thomas n'avait pas l'air de vouloir fuir à toutes jambes. Mais pour sa propre santé mentale, Newt préférait cesser de jouer un petit moment avec ses nerfs. Et puis Thomas avait vraiment l'air ivre au possible.

\- Comme je t'ai dit. Je suis ton back-up ! Répondit calmement le blondinet. Tu te sens bien ? Toujours pas envie de vomir ?

Thomas lui envoya alors un sourire plus que brillant qui fit éclater une petite bulle dans la poitrine de Newt, diffusant une agréable chaleur jusque dans ses doigts.

\- Jamais senti aussi bien !

Le blondinet ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme un dément en retour et se sentit stupide pour ça mais ces yeux chocolat avaient définitivement un effet dévastateur sur lui. Pourtant, il n'aurait pu prédire ce qui arriva ensuite, ni ne put réagir autrement qu'en écarquillant les yeux quand Thomas se retourna pour l'attraper joyeusement dans ses bras.

\- C'est vraiment trop génial cette soirée ! Et j'ai complètement tué Gally ! C'était trop cool ! Vous êtes tous trop…

Newt se concentra pour bien comprendre chacune de ses paroles et il ne put s'empêcher de rire, ce qui lui redonna un peu de contenance.

\- On a l'alcool joyeux, à ce que je vois.

A vrai dire, Newt était surement le plus _joyeux_ des deux à cet instant mais, fort heureusement, Thomas était trop ivre pour s'en rendre compte. Le blondinet n'osait pas bouger, de peur que le nouveau ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit mais cet idiot continuait de l'étreindre jusqu'à l'étouffer et… Newt n'avait aucune envie de le repousser, mais il ne portait pas de tee-shirt et…

Il venait de poser brusquement ses lèvres sur sa joue, soudain mort de rire.

On y était, Thomas était complètement, totalement, hors de contrôle. Newt se raidit un peu plus. Thomas rit un peu plus, et décolla ses lèvres. Newt se sentait tellement… tellement bien et… à l'étroit dans son pantalon !

Il aurait pu bouger juste un peu et il l'embrassait… Mais il ne pouvait pas faire une chose pareille. Pas vrai ?

Alors qu'il commençait sérieusement à avoir le cerveau qui fumait, Thomas coupa net à ses tergiversions d'une manière pour le moins radicale. Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de lui roter à la figure ?

Newt n'eut même pas le temps de rire, de réaliser, ni quoi que ce soit puisque le brun le relâcha aussi vite qu'il l'avait étreint et se plia en deux, les mains crispées sur le ventre. L'inquiétude se peignit sur les traits du blondinet immédiatement, oubliant sa gêne, son excitation. Thomas avait l'air vraiment mal et ça suffisait à balayer tout le reste.

Newt s'empressa de glisser une main autour de sa taille et le poussa dans une cabine. Thomas s'agenouilla instinctivement devant les toilettes et Newt fut soulagé de le voir simplement vomir.

\- Tu te sentiras mieux après, souffla-t-il, certain que Thomas ne l'écoutait pas.

Et il glissa une main apaisante le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

**Chapitre 6 – Kiss me, greenie.**

Qu'est-ce qui était en train de se _passer_, bordel de… Newt n'osait plus bouger, les yeux grands ouverts fixés sur Thomas.

Il l'avait poussé dans le renfoncement par réflexe, pour éviter de se faire attraper par Janson et, forcément, il s'était aplati contre lui parce que c'était _logique_. Mais ça. _Ça _ce n'était _pas_ logique. Même dans la pénombre, Newt pouvait voir les joues de Thomas devenir écarlate et il n'avait pas besoin de _voir_ pour sentir ce qu'il se passait un étage plus bas…

Cette idée grilla les capacités cognitives de Newt pour un moment, le rendant incapable du moindre mouvement. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent juste une seconde, alors que ses paupières se baissaient lascivement. Il aurait été fou de l'embrasser maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, il ne pensait plus qu'à ça. A se pencher un peu plus et poser ses lèvres sur celles de Thomas. Thomas qui avait visiblement un problème depuis que Newt s'était pressé contre lui.

Quand un vacarme infernal retentit brusquement, l'arrachant à ses rêveries tout aussi brutalement. Intérieurement, Newt se jura d'assassiner Minho dans un bain de sang dès que l'occasion se présenterait. D'ici là, il fallait qu'il tire Thomas d'ici et il le sortit de leur cachette en évitant soigneusement le moindre regard en arrière.

Il était définitivement perdu.

**Chapitre 8 – Pas dans les toilettes, greenie.**

Au diable Minho et au diable le plan « pas de plan ». Newt ne pouvait pas décemment rester les bras croisés, là, alors que son meilleur ami venait de quitter les toilettes, (dans des éclats de rire vraiment gênants, certes) et qu'il se retrouvait seul avec Thomas, trempé de surcroit.

La situation était plutôt hilarante, il fallait l'avouer. Newt n'aurait jamais pu prévoir que Minho allait esquiver son entreprise machiavélique exactement au moment où Thomas allait entrer dans les toilettes et prendre la douche froide de sa vie.

Le blondinet ne savait pas s'il avait envie de rire, de se mordre les lèvres (sérieusement ? Ce mec était trop bien foutu pour son propre bien ! Mais le tee-shirt collant, ça… merde, ça y était, Newt se bouffait la lèvre.) Il se reprit immédiatement mais la vue de Thomas frissonnant mit ses nerfs à rudes épreuves et ce fut probablement la raison pour laquelle il se sentit soudain si sûr de lui et qu'il franchit l'espace qui les séparait, tentant même un petit :

\- Certains diraient que je le fais exprès.

Et il allait presque s'en vouloir d'avoir presque grondé, parce qu'il avait l'air d'un prédateur et que c'était ce qu'il pouvait faire de pire pour donner envie à Thomas de fuir mais ce dernier répondit finalement :

\- Pourquoi ? C'est le cas ?

Et Newt aurait pu éclater de jubilation. Pour la première fois, Thomas ne rougissait pas, ni ne l'évitait ou… il avait eu une réaction ! Plutôt cool, d'ailleurs ! Et pourtant, il se maudit lui-même et ses huit générations à venir pour répondre :

\- Non.

Beaucoup trop vite à son gout. Mais il voulait juste répondre quelque chose, et avoir l'air cool et il était là, juste en train de se frire le cerveau une fois de plus et Thomas le rendait décidément stupide comme…

Thomas avait l'air déçu ? Non, Newt ne pouvait pas imaginer ce genre de choses, n'est-ce pas ? C'était bien un flash de déception qu'il avait vu… Oui. Oui ? Peut-être ? Il pouvait simplement vérifier, en se rattrapant ! Pourquoi pas :

\- Mais j'avoue ne pas m'en plaindre, ajouta donc le blondinet.

Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre, attendant pour une réaction, légèrement amusé par l'air de Thomas mais aussi _légèrement_ surexcité à l'idée de _savoir…_Mais rien ne venait. Thomas s'était tu à nouveau et Newt pensa qu'il avait peut-être poussé les choses trop loin. Comme un crétin.

_Génial Newt, tu l'as mis hors service et terrifié par-dessus le marché_ ! Décidé à cacher son agacement pour lui-même, le blondinet lâcha un fait plus terre à terre. Histoire de rendre les choses moins étranges…

\- Tu vas chopper la crève !

Et pourtant, Thomas lui jeta un nouveau regard que Newt trouva littéralement adorable et c'était décidé, ce mec lui faisait tourner la tête à ne pas clairement… être _clair_ !

En revanche, il était clairement frigorifié vu comme il tremblait. Donc le sous-délégué suggéra la chose la plus simple au monde, laissant échapper un petit rire joyeux, juste parce qu'il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

\- Enlève ton tee-shirt, Tommy !

Et il rompit les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient. Pas de plan hein… c'est ce qu'il allait…

\- Oh mec… ça commence comme un mauvais porno gay !

Newt sembla électrocuté sur place dans la seconde et il darda sur son meilleur ami qui venait de réapparaitre un regard assassin, tandis que Thomas se retournait en panique.

Newt allait tuer Minho. Et la claque qu'il lui mit derrière la tête quelques secondes plus tard lorsqu'ils quittèrent la pièce n'était qu'un avant-gout de la torture agonisante qu'il lui avait promise dans la nuit.

**Chapitre 9 – Now ****_I_**** kiss you, greenie.**

Newt était vraiment furieux quelques minutes plus tôt, à peine. Parfois il avait envie d'étrangler Gally. Juste comme ça, parce qu'il pouvait, et parce que ce garçon était insupportable. Et, en l'occurrence, il ne supportait déjà plus le comportement du major de physique à l'égard de Thomas.

Il tremblait même de fureur mais le brun avait réussi à lui faire retrouver son calme. Quand il avait voulu quitter le self, Newt, lui, n'avait voulu qu'une chose, le rejoindre et s'éloigner. Et il avait aussitôt retrouvé son calme et sa bonne humeur habituelle, taquinant même le garçon.

Il ne savait pas ce qui le poussait vers Thomas qui réagissait si bizarrement à ses « avances » depuis la veille mais il adorait vraiment ce garçon. Il le trouvait craquant, adorable, et tellement drôle quand il perdait ses moyens. Mais il était aussi agréablement surpris quand le brun se montrait aussi taquin que lui. Comme c'était le cas en ce moment-même, juste-là, dans ces escaliers. Thomas pouvait très bien prendre le dessus quand il le voulait, comme il l'avait montré plus tôt en remballant Gally et maintenant en le soutenant, qu'il le veuille ou non, d'ailleurs.

Et Newt _le_ voulait.

A vrai dire, le blondinet ne se souvenait pas une fois dans sa vie d'avoir été content de s'être blessé mais, là, appuyé contre Thomas, il était secrètement ravi.

Et l'ascension était tout à fait plaisante, délicieuse et Newt sentait une douce chaleur se répandre dans ses membres. Thomas était terriblement charmant quand il s'y mettait et Newt ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ces moments de flottements depuis son arrivée, qu'il n'arrivait pas à décrypter… Il repensait aussi à sa conversation avec Minho qui avait probablement raison : s'il restait les bras croisés indéfiniment, il ne serait jamais fixé. Et puis il aimait tellement taquiner Thomas…

Avant qu'il n'ait clairement réfléchi à son geste, il se détacha du brun et posa ses lèvres au coin des siennes. Pas exactement un baiser, mais_ quelque chose_. Parce que, bordel, il en avait envie à la fin ! Et que la tête de Thomas était beaucoup trop drôle et le blondinet éclata de rire. Pour couvrir le vacarme de son propre coeur martelant subitement ses côtes.

\- Tu devrais voir ta tête !… Magique Tommy.

Puis il se détourna pour s'enfuir vers les dortoirs avant de s'écouter et de revenir sur le champ pour embrasser vraiment le garçon, jusqu'à lui ôter tout son souffle et son sens commun, pour de bon. Mais il fallait savoir être patient parfois, pas vrai ?

Magique, oui…

**x**

**Voilà** !

J'ai trouvé ça **super méga chouette à écrire**, vraiment ! **J'adore** ce Newt aussi même si, comme vous l'avez justement remarqué, il n'a **rien à voir** avec celui de mon autre fic haha et là c'était **intéressant** de l'écrire dans ces diverses situations !

J'espère que ça **vous a plus** et je vous dit **à très bientôt **!

Genre_, demain ou jeudi_ pour le chapitre 10 (:

**Robin** qui vous adôôôre grand comme çaaaaaa !


	3. Flash-back- Jeu de la bouteille (Minewt)

**Héééééé**

Voilà venu le temps **de l'OS Bonus 3** aka **_le Flash-back du jeu de la bouteille_** aka la scène **MINEWT**.

**MEEEERCIIII *-*** pour toutes vos **reviiiiews**, vos **follows** et **favs**, je réponds à tout le monde** dans le week-end** (pour "Hell..." et "Je t'écrirais...") Parce que vous êtes... **FOUS** ouais de m'écrire des choses aussi **BELLES** et **RIGOLOTES**. Je suis fan !

BON, ne vous attendez **pas** à du love, évidemment, mais **quelques feels** quand même au programme *-*

_Façon j'ai jamais écrit de Minewt_, **POUR INFO**, et sans vouloir jouer les fausses modestes, j'pense que _j'suis pas très douée_ pour ça xD

Mais c'est à vous de juger, donc je vous souhaite une… **Bonne lecture** ! *-*

**x**

\- Je n'ai jamais rêvé que j'me tapais Janson, fit Minho en levant son verre avec un sourire sardonique effrayant.

Un juron sonore explosa quelque part dans le cercle de garçons qui se trouvaient sur le sol du dortoir et Gally grogna :

\- Enfoiré ! Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans « c'est une confidence » !?

Un concert de « beuuuurk », « oh mec, c'est dégueulasse ! » et « sérieux ? Janson ? » retentit autour d'eux alors que Gally rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles et avalait son shooter de vodka. Minho gloussait comme un dément.

\- A moi, fit le major de physique quand il revint de sa honte cuisante. Je vais faire quelque points… Je n'ai jamais joué au jeu du « Je n'ai jamais ».

Tous les garçons autour de lui poussèrent des exclamations en regardant leurs verres dépités et Winston, après avoir vidé son shooter, lança, désespéré :

\- Tu triches !

\- Vous êtes obligés de _tous_ boire !

En cercle donc, au milieu des lits, Alby, Newt, Minho, Gally, Winston, Fry, Zart, Jeff, Clint et Ben étaient en train de se resservir un shooter de vodka chacun et la bouteille arrivait dangereusement à sa fin. Tout le monde était déjà passablement rôti, sachant qu'ils avaient massacré/bu la bouteille de tequila avant ça en s'amusant à faire des teq paf qui avaient laissé dans le dortoir (celui de Winston, Zart et Gally) une douce odeur de citron.

\- Ok, à moi, à moi, lança Winston en s'imposant d'office.

\- Pourquoi toi ? Interrogea Jeff en désignant… Clint, le regard voilé.

Difficilede se coordonner avec trop d'alcool dans les veines.

\- Je suis plus rapide !

\- OBJ-_hips_-ECTION ! Fit Minho en levant son verre. C'est moi le plus rapide !

\- Minho pose ton verre ou tu vas arroser tout le monde, prévint Newt avec un sourire limite niais.

Il regardait son meilleur ami avec ce regard attendri qu'il avait quand il buvait trop et était donc incapable de juste être agacé par le coureur. Minho était toujours en train de faire le malin, et contrastait complétement avec l'attitude tempérée de Newt. Enfin, ça, c'était jusqu'à ce que le coureur découvre que le blondinet était aussi roublard que lui et depuis, ils s'entendaient comme larrons en foire, même si Newt levait beaucoup plus souvent les yeux au ciel depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

\- Je n'ai jamais pris une douche à la vodka ! S'exclama alors Minho.

Tout le monde se mit à rire, sauf Winston qui poussa un grognement boudeur.

\- Personne ne s'est jamais douché à la vodka. Tu marques zéro point, abruti, se moqua Alby.

\- Ah ouais ? De toute façon ce jeu devient nul, répliqua le brun en vidant son shooter.

Il se resservit aussitôt et finit la bouteille qu'il secoua ensuite avec un air triste désabusé sur le visage.

\- Je crois que c'est le moment de chercher le pack de bières, déclara Ben en roulant sous le lit le plus proche pour tirer le pack en question qui se mit à tinter.

\- Et c'est le moment de changer de jeu ! Repartit de plus belle Minho, dont l'enthousiasme semblait ne jamais cesser.

\- On a déjà épuisé tous les jeux d'alcools possibles, fit remarquer Newt en décapsulant une bière.

Il dut s'y reprendre à trois fois, tant ses mains ne voulaient pas obéir à son cerveau. Quand il releva la tête, il constata que sa réflexion avait jeté un blanc. Les autres garçons étaient tous enfermés dans un silence penseur, (et bonjour les pensées vu comme ils étaient déchirés…) le regard fixé (ou non) sur point (im)précis.

\- On pourrait faire un jeu de cartes ? Suggéra Clint au bout d'un moment.

\- Ouais, et un scrabble aussi, non ? Tu veux que j'appelle ma grand-mère ? Elle pourrait nous apprendre à tricoter avec un peu de chance, offrit Minho avec un rictus.

\- On a qu'à jouer à la bouteille, dit alors Fry en pointant le cadavre de bouteille de vodka du doigt.

Le silence retomba subitement sur le groupe de garçons. L'air perplexe leur seyait à merveille quand ils étaient ivres.

\- On est _que _des mecs ? Répliqua finalement Zart avant de vider sa bière à moitié.

\- Ouais mais j'ai téléchargé une application marrante ! On n'est pas obligés de s'embrasser ! On fait tourner la bouteille et elle propose un gage à réaliser avec la personne désignée, expliqua Fry, visiblement très enthousiaste.

Il reçut quelques regards suspicieux, d'autres carrément étonnés et le garçon déverrouilla son smartphone pour lancer le jeu en soupirant.

\- Alleeeez, ça va être marrant ! Je commence si vous voulez !

Comme il n'obtint pas vraiment de protestations, il tendit une bière à tous ceux qui n'en avait pas et posa la bouteille de vodka à l'horizontal au centre du cercle de blocards et, après avoir rentré quelques variables dans son application, il fit tourner l'objet.

Les dix garçons observèrent la bouteille tourner avec de grands yeux écarquillés, légèrement tendus, attendant de voir sur qui elle allait tomber. Quand elle ralentit dangereusement devant Newt, ce dernier se déplaça instinctivement vers son meilleur ami, à tel point qu'il s'avachit à moitié sur le coureur pour éviter d'être ciblé.

Finalement, c'est Zart, encore un peu plus loin (Ben avait eu chaud), qui se retrouva devant le goulot. Fry eut un grand sourire entendu et enclencha l'application.

Une voix féminine métallique s'éleva aussitôt :

\- Echange ton tee-shirt avec ton partenaire.

\- Oh mec, ça va être du gros n'importe quoi, souffla Minho dans les cheveux de Newt, alors qu'un grand sourire s'étalait sur ses lèvres.

Vingt minutes plus tard, et beaucoup de bières presque vides, Winston jouait en caleçon-chaussettes, Jeff et Clint n'avaient plus le droit de se lâcher la main, Alby était obligé de boire à chaque fois que Ben oubliait de parler de lui-même à la troisième personne, Gally devait répéter chaque dernier mot des phrases d'Alby et Newt… Newt faisait la grimace.

Quand la bouteille était finalement tombée sur lui (_Newt, t'as pas le droit de t'asseoir **sur** les cuisses de Minho pour éviter ton tour, bordel_) ; Ben avait dû lui concocter un cercueil : à savoir un mélange de tous les fonds de bouteilles possibles. Il avait donc écopé d'une petite rasade de téquila, de quelques gouttes de vodka, de bière, de soda au citron et d'un fond de liqueur de café immonde, pâteux et très fort, qu'il restait de la soirée précédente.

Et puis, non seulement le gout était immonde, mais il était désormais rond comme une queue de pelle et s'était transformé en mastermind du tactile. C'était toujours comme ça quand il était ivre. Toucher à tout, tout l'temps. Il ne contrôlait pas ses mains et son tempérament ouvert et chaleureux stimulé devenait un :

\- Newt, laisse mes cheveux, grogna Ben pour la troisième fois en deux minutes.

\- Mais Minho aime pas qu'on touche les siens, grogna Newt en se laissant tomber en arrière sur les coudes.

\- C'est parce que c'est _chiant_, Newt, répliqua Ben en riant.

\- C'est vous qui êtes chiants !

\- C'est ton tour de toute façon, coupa Alby à l'adresse de son Second.

Le blondinet fit un effort pour se redresser en tailleur et fit tourner la bouteille avec un sourire à moitié éteint.

\- Après ce tour, j'vais tellement me coucher les gaaaaars, sinon j'vais vomir sur quelqu'un, ajouta le blondinet alors que la bouteille ralentissait.

Ralentissait.

Ralentissait.

Jusqu'à s'arrêter juste devant Minho qui se tourna aussitôt vers son meilleur ami avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Pas avant que j't'ai fait boire un verre de plus, mon pote, jubila le coureur alors que Fry appuyait sur l'application :

\- Embrasse ton partenaire _à la française_.

Newt se figea un peu de la même manière qu'il l'aurait fait si on lui avait jeté un seau d'eau froide au visage.

\- Hors de question ! Beugla aussitôt Minho.

Un concert de cris s'éleva aussitôt, accompagnés de sourires en coin sadiques.

\- MAIS IL VIENT DE DIRE QU'IL ALLAIT VOMIR ! Protesta le coureur avec véhémence.

Newt ne dit rien. Du tout. Il fixait la bouteille comme si elle venait de lui mettre avec un coup de poignard dans le dos. La garce. Immonde traitresse.

\- C'est le jeu ! Scandèrent aussitôt les blocards.

Newt ne pouvait plus jouer. Il ne pouvait pas embrasser Minho. Enfin… Il adorait Minho, ils étaient inséparables, ils avaient énormément d'affection l'un pour l'autre et le brun était indéniablement un des garçons les plus sexy que Newt ne connaisse mais… C'était son meilleur pote ! On n'embrasse pas son meilleur pote !

En revanche, le fait que ce soit un garçon, bizarrement, n'était pas la première chose à laquelle il pensait quand il lâcha finalement :

\- Non non, j'peux pas faire ça.

\- C'est le jeu, les gars, allez, soyez pas des poules mouillées ! Se mit à roucouler Gally, l'air ravi de prendre sa revanche.

Newt n'osait toujours pas regarder Minho. Jamais. Nope. Surtout…

\- HE ! S'exclama-t-il.

Une main à la poigne ferme se referma sur son bras et le tira subitement. Trop ivre et déséquilibré, le blondinet tomba de côté, en travers des cuisses de Minho et se rattrapa comme il put en s'agrippant au tee-shirt du brun. Il releva la tête, les yeux écarquillés, le cœur battant à tout rompre, l'air mortifié et désolé.

\- Regardez comme ils sont mignons, fit Ben en sifflant entre ses doigts.

\- La ferme Ben, répliqua Minho en baissant les yeux vers Newt. Bon, j'te préviens, si tu mets ta langue au fond de ma gorge, je te casse un bras, meilleur pote ou pas.

Le regard du blondinet se para soudain d'une lueur agacée mais sa bouche s'écorna d'un sourire. C'était _tellement _le style de Minho de dire une chose pareille.

\- A la _française_, elle a dit, donc, si, vous mettez la langue, dit Fry l'air presque sévère.

On déconne pas avec le jeu de la sainte bouteille, ok ?

Minho lui offrit son regard le plus assassin et ses mains se refermèrent sur les épaules de Newt pour le hisser un peu plus. Le blondinet se retrouva bientôt assis sur lui et la première réaction qu'il eut fut _pitié, que mon corps ne me trahisse pas_. Après tout, on savait jamais et…

\- T'es prêt ? Demanda Minho avec le même air que s'il était au bord du malaise.

\- Euh… Répondit Newt en haussant les épaules.

Pas vraiment.

\- C'est parti, tocard !

Les mains du brun l'attirèrent d'un geste décidé et avant que Newt n'ait le temps de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit de plus, les lèvres de son _meilleur ami_ entrèrent en contact avec les siennes. Aucun d'eux n'avait fermé les yeux. C'était pour les vrais baisers, ça. Pas quand on avait un gage stupide...

Newt avait quinze ans et il n'avait embrassé qu'une fille à l'école élémentaire. Alors niveau points de comparaisons…

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que le geste était crispé et que Minho regardait Newt comme s'il ne savait pas ce qu'ils foutaient là, ni quoi faire. Ce n'était définitivement pas un _vrai_ baiser.

Le blondinet entendait d'ailleurs plus ou moins les autres garçons s'agiter autour d'eux et c'est là qu'il comprit vaguement que ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Ils ne les laisseraient pas se décoller avant qu'il ne se passe quoi que ce soit. Et Newt n'était pas un trouillard. Et Newt avait bu.

Ses mains quittèrent donc son ventre, où elles étaient restées nouées, pour venir attraper la nuque de l'autre coureur et il inclina légèrement la tête, faisant glisser ses lèvres sur la bouche close et immobile de Minho.

Bordel, il n'allait jamais y mettre du sien.

Et c'était bête, parce qu'il avait les lèvres vraiment douces.

Pardon ?

Bref. Newt s'occuperait de ça plus tard. Il plongea plutôt son regard dans celui de Minho pour vérifier qu'il n'allait pas faire une grosse bêtise et ferma les yeux. L'instant suivant, il mordilla d'un coup soudain mais léger la lèvre inférieure du brun.

Les siennes, tièdes et légèrement humides, glissèrent à nouveau et il sentit aussitôt son ventre se tordre légèrement, ses entrailles se mettant à chauffer. Ouaw, il avait vraiment trop bu pour ressentir une chose pareille. Et pour pousser lentement sa langue à l'entrée de la bouche de l'autre garçon aussi !

Minho referma aussitôt les lèvres qu'il venait d'ouvrir et Newt grogna dans sa bouche, frustré. Minho était borné et stupide quand il le voulait. Il avait intérêt à le laisser faire s'il voulait que ça s'arrête vite…

Mû par son instinct, Newt tira légèrement sur les cheveux bruns qui lui chatouillaient les doigts et Minho ouvrit à nouveau la bouche en poussant un grognement à son tour, de mécontentement. Mais il eut un effet suffisamment étrange sur Newt pour que ce dernier hoquète et décide franchement de donner à ce baiser une tournure _française_.

L'autre coureur se laissa faire cette fois, et leurs langues se touchèrent enfin. Newt sentit aussitôt la vive chaleur qui grondait dans son ventre s'étendre jusqu'à la pointe de ses doigts, dans sa poitrine… Minho, par contre, se raidit contre lui, visiblement incapable de bouger plus.

Newt soupira. Il força à peine plus le baiser et décida de le rompre lui-même en sentant le brun sursauter à moitié au moment où sa langue caressa à nouveau la sienne. Il arracha aussitôt ses mains de la nuque du coureur et serra les poings.

Pour arrêter les fourmis qui le démangeaient.

Le volume sonore alentour franchit alors à nouveau les bourdonnements de ses oreilles et il put entendre les moqueries, sifflets et sarcasmes des autres blocards surexcités. Minho croisa son regard, et leurs yeux s'accrochèrent, avant de secouer la tête de gauche à droite avec une grimace de dégout et un sourire coupable :

\- C'est sûr, t'es le seul mec qui pourra se vanter d'avoir embrassé ces lèvres divines, grommela-t-il en poussant doucement le blondinet.

Ce dernier se laissa faire, réalisant que ses jambes étaient devenues complètement molles et inopérationnelles. Il hocha la tête un peu trop vivement en sentant ses joues rougir.

Minho avait raison. Il ne l'embrasserait probablement plus jamais.

En revanche, une voix alarmante dans sa tête lui signifiait clairement que Minho ne serait certainement pas le dernier garçon que _lui_ embrasserait de sa vie.

Newt ne voulait pas écouter les commentaires des autres et il se sentait brutalement vidé. L'alcool ajoutait à son état de langueur et il avait soudain l'estomac noué.

\- Ouais, hilaaaarant, répondit-il vaguement à Gally qui hurlait de rire en beuglant. Je… j'y vais les gars, bonne nuit.

Il se leva sous les vivats de la foule, parce qu'il valait bien ça, et leur adressa un geste étrange de la main avant de pivoter légèrement vers Minho.

Le brun lui lança un clin d'œil et un coup de tête qui signifiait autant « on débriefe demain » que ce qu'il servait à vérifier l'état du blondinet et Newt lui donna en réponse un maigre sourire hagard.

Puis il se débrouilla pour quitter le dortoir et rejoindre la chambre qu'il partageait avec Alby, la tête bouillonnant de questions étranges.

Il n'oublierait _jamais_ le lendemain matin, quand il irait courir avec Minho pour décuver, ce _bonjour_ dont le coureur le gratifierait :

\- J'aurais dû leur dire que _avant_ t'étais gay.

Ni comment il tomberait face contre terre après avoir sursauté comme un dingue :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par gay ? Comment ça ?

Et comment le rire de Minho serait une réponse tout à fait éloquente. La réponse à _tout_, en fait.

**x**

Voilàààà **ou comment Minho connait son meilleur ami mieux qu'il ne se connait lui** ;)

J'espère que vous **apprécierez** le personnage encore plus :D

Et que vous n'êtes pas **déçus**:/

En tout cas, sachez que vous aurez **quelques autres OS bonus** d'ici la fin de _Hell of a first day, Greenie_. *-*

Je vous **remercie** une fois de plus de me suivre dans mes aventures.

Plein de **calins**, et on se dit à **lundi ou mardi pour le chapitre 11** ( :

Robin


	4. Le plan diabolique de Minho

Mouahahaha **coucou** !

Je n'ai **pas le temps** de répondre **de suite** à vos reviews sur le chapitre d'hier mais juste… **je vous aime et merci** de m'avoir rassurée *-* J'avoue qu'avec la fin de la saison 1 qui approche **j'suis trop nerveuse **! Je veux pas vous **décevoir** !

**N'oubliez pas de me commander vos OS bonus surtout**

Et puis voilà la **conversation Minewt** avant que Thomas ne les surprenne et s'imagine des trucs cons :3

**Bonne lecture !**

**x**

« _Je trouve pas Jeff, Newt, au secours, aide-moi _! » ou « _Pitié, va voir à l'infirmerie pour moi, Minho pense qu'il est là-bas ! _» Newt poussa un horrible grognement de frustration. Il aurait dû flairer l'anguille sous roche quand le prénom de son meilleur ami avait franchi les lèvres de Clint. Et le fait que ce dernier n'arrête pas d'envoyer des textos d'une manière qui se voulait discrète mais qui ne l'était pas _du tout_ aurait aussi dû éveiller sa curiosité. Et le fait que Clint demande à Newt de l'aider mais refuse l'aide d'Alby qui avait _soudain_ eut un éclat de lucidité étrange et avait finalement lâché un « _Mais oui Newt, aide-le toi, moi j'ai… j'ai des… trucs à faire ! _»

Si Newt était le genre de personne à dire « lol » à voix haute, il aurait lâché le plus gros « Loooooool » de l'univers. A la place, il avait dit « yolo » et avait suivi Clint qui l'avait envoyé chercher du côté de l'infirmerie.

C'est comme ça qu'il était tombé sur Thomas. Evi-_putain de_-demment. Et n'oublions pas que Newt était un génie. Il avait donc compris INSTANTANEMENT de quelle farce odieuse il avait été le dindon. Mais quand il avait vu Thomas, la moitié du visage en sang, foudroyé sur place, il avait balayé ses promesses de vengeance funeste un instant et s'était précipité.

C'en était suivi ce qu'il c'en était suivi et Newt avait filé dès que Jeff avait débarqué (à croire qu'en plus ils n'étaient pas foutus de manigancer un plan qui tiennent la route jusqu'au bout) pour retourner le bloc en entier afin de trouver…

\- _MINHO ! _Vient ici, SUR LE CHAMP !

Et Minho aussi était intelligent. C'est sans doute pourquoi il avait eu ce petit sourire timide mais narquois quand Newt lui était tombé dessus dans un couloir et qu'il avait tourné les talons.

\- Minho je te jure…

Heureusement, le blondinet n'eut pas à pousser la menace jusqu'au bout puisque l'autre blocard s'arrêta pour l'attendre au milieu du couloir, bien conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas lui échapper longtemps. Pas une si sage décision que ça puisque, quand Newt arriva à son niveau, il le poussa d'un coup brusque au niveau du torse :

\- La prochaine fois que vous montez vos putain de petites combines, dit au moins à Jeff de ne pas tout faire foirer ! Ragea aussitôt le blondinet.

\- Je savais que ça allait rater, grogna Minho en réponse.

Et il venait de confirmer qu'il avait trempé dans l'odieux stratagème, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de Newt qui croisa les bras. Minho haussa les épaules et se mit à sourire comme l'affreux personnage qu'il était.

\- Quoi ? Thomas m'a donné une occasion en or mais j'ai dû tout organiser en deux minutes chrono par textos quand il ne me regardait pas ! C'était pas super facile, ok ? Alors tu pourrais au moins me dire merci !

\- MERCI ? S'insurgea Newt devant l'air triomphant du coureur. Minho j'ai besoin de personne ! Et arrêtez de vous emmêler ! J'ai déjà l'impression que je le terrifie sans arrêt alors laissez. Moi. Faire ! Bon sang !

Le sous-délégué parlait avec animation et sa frustration rayonnait autour de lui, amusant visiblement son meilleur ami de plus en plus.

\- Déstresse ! Il s'est rien passé de grave, non ?

Comme Newt ne disait rien, toujours furieux, Minho se remit en marche, dans l'idée de rejoindre le self pour manger.

Alors qu'ils marchaient en silence, l'Asiatique revint à la charge :

\- Vous vous êtes embrassés au moins ?

Et ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase pour Newt qui laissa échapper un cri rentré de frustration magistral suivit d'un long et guttural :

\- Nooooon ! Bordel ! Je te l'ai dit, Jeff s'est ramené !

Newt avait l'air limite misérable et Minho se mit à rire, attendri. Avant d'être fusillé du regard.

\- J'ai envie de tous vous tuer, grommela le blondinet alors qu'ils tournaient pour prendre un autre couloir.

\- Oh, ça va, on veut juste…

\- Combien vous êtes à être « juste »… ? Commença Newt, suspicieux, le ton regrimpant à nouveau dans les aigu.

\- Euh, fit Minho, conscient qu'il jouait sa peau. Quelques-uns ?

\- Combien, gronda Newt déterminé.

\- Avec Alby, ça fait une petite dizaine ?

La fin de la phrase de Minho fut noyée sous le grognement menaçant de son meilleur ami et il repartit aussitôt sur la défensive. Il avait intérêt à être craintif, ouais, parce que Newt était à deux doigts de l'étrangler !

\- Mais on veut juste te sortir de cette impasse-là ! Tu sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre vous. A l'évidence, il ne sait pas non…

Et c'est à cet instant que le regard du Newt fut attiré par un mouvement au bout du couloir. Il aurait reconnu la masse de cheveux bruns qui se cacha derrière l'angle du mur entre mille. Thomas !

Non, mais non ! Pourquoi fallait-il que ça lui arrive ! Et Minho continuait de parler et, bordel, Thomas allait les entendre et… non ! Juste _non !_

Newt fit donc la seule chose logique (si on veut) qu'il pouvait faire pour faire taire son meilleur ami et tant mieux si ça faisait d'une pierre deux coups en le vengeant : il envoya Minho s'encastrer dans les casiers tout proche d'un grand coup de hanches.

Le bruit fracassa les alentours mais Newt pouvait pousser un soupir de soulagement. Le coureur s'était tu par miracle. Enfin…

\- Mais t'es malade ? C'était pour ton bien ! En plus t'es ingrat ! J'allais pas te laisser là-dedans comme ça… Et puis c'était Jeff, pas moi !

Newt se demanda sincèrement, à cet instant, s'il avait plus envie d'étrangler Minho qui braillait de manière la moins discrète possible ou s'il voulait s'enterrer dans un trou. Ce qui était certain, c'est que, quand il le supplia de se taire, il savait déjà qu'il était foutu.

**x**

Voilààààà ( :

Vous pouvez désormais y voir **un peu plus clair** ! Une **dizaine** (d'après Minho), beaucoup plus d'après les forces de police sur place, de blocards tentent maintenant **de faire surgir du Newtmas** haha

J'espère que ça vous aura **plu** *-*

A très **viiiite** !

Robin


	5. Mario Kart

**Yo** ! *-*

Comme promis, **premier OS Bonus **post Saison 1 !

Alors oui, j'avais dit que ce serait les **POV de Newt** aujourd'hui mais ils ne sont pas finis et vous savez comme ça me tient à cœur de les faire **bien** !

J'ai donc pris **l'une des requêtes** et on commence avec celle-ci :

**Tlphone fisher-price**

_Et sinon, je profite de ce commentaire pour te donner mon idée d'OS pour "hell of a first day" (parce que j'ai la flemme de poster des commentaires partout... Shame on me, j'en suis consciente! -'), et moi **j'aimerais beaucoup voir Newt et Thomas jouer à MARIO KART**... Ou regarder Titanic. Voir les deux! X) enfin voilà quoi, c'est peut-être un peu WTF, mais j'ai juste trop envie de les voir dans une de ces situations (et à mario, **il faut qu'il y en ait un qui soit mauvais joueur**, parce que sinon c'est pas drôle, hein!). Voilà, j'espère que ça t'inspire un peu, sinon c'est pas grave! Au moins c'est dit!_

**Autant dire que j'ai choisi Mario Kart et que j'étais très enthousiaste à l'idée** (;

Donc voilà ! Le prochain OS bonus arrivera en **milieu/fin de semaine prochaine** !

SINON, encore **merci, merci, merci**, d'avoir été **SI NOMBREUX** à lire la SAISON1 sérieux… Je **répondrai d'ailleurs à vos reviews** sur l'épilogue, ne vous en fait pas *-*

La scène qui suit se déroule **le week-end après la fête costumée** au Griffeur !

**Bonne lecture !**

**x**

La Boite aurait dû savoir qu'il faisait une grosse erreur en acceptant la requête de la classe A du bloc. Il aurait dû savoir qu'en leur fournissant l'objet de leurs désirs, il allait pervertir ces petits génies et foutre un bordel pas possible. Ok, il avait voulu détendre un peu l'atmosphère parce qu'entre le renvoi de Benjamin, l'arrivée du nouveau et l'hospitalisation d'Alby une semaine auparavant, c'était un peu la cohue ces temps-ci. Assis dans son bureau donc, derrière ses écrans qui permettaient de surveiller les couloirs, déserts, il _savait_.

Pourquoi, nom d'un chien, avait-il accepté de fournir une _Wii_ à la salle commune des garçons de la classe A ? Pourquoi, ouais…

\- Vas-y Tommy ! S'exclama Newt en claquant des mains joyeusement.

Le blondinet avait la tête, ou plutôt tout le corps renversé. Ses jambes dépassaient du dossier du gigantesque canapé et sa tête pendait du siège alors qu'il observait le grand écran à l'envers. A côté de lui, la langue coincée entre les dents et un air d'intense concentration sur le visage, Thomas gesticulait avec sa manette de Wii dans les mains.

Thomas était de ce genre de personne, bien qu'extrêmement douée, à accompagner le moindre mouvement de ses personnages en l'imitant avec sa manette.

Le jeu du jour (et que les blocards rongeaient depuis le début du week-end dans un tournoi complètement labélisé « WTF ») était Mario Kart. Donc, logiquement, Thomas tournait la manette rectangulaire de la Wii comme un volant.

Et comme un débile, aussi, oui.

De l'autre côté de Newt, Minho faisait presque corps avec le tissu du canapé tant il était enfoncé dedans, les yeux plissés si forts qu'on aurait dit qu'ils étaient fermés.

La course (qui opposait Minho-Todd et Thomas-Yoshi) était très serrée, extrêmement serrée même mais Thomas venait de reprendre un léger avantage, d'où les encouragements de Newt.

Autour d'eux, les autres blocards présents brayaient, criant en pointant l'écran des directives ridicules et incompréhensibles aux deux adversaires. C'était dimanche soir, ça faisait deux jours que le tournoi durait et c'était l'avant dernier tour.

Newt était sorti vainqueur incontestable de sa pool le matin même et le gagnant de l'affrontement en cours devrait se mesurer au délégué pour déterminer qui était le grand gagnant des blocards.

Evidemment, et malheureusement pour Minho qui se battait quand même avec honneur et courage, tout le monde espérait que le choc de titan se déroulerait entre Newt et Thomas parce que, fallait avouer que ça allait être drôle de voir ces deux-là s'affronter.

Depuis le mardi précédent, où Newt avait roulé la pelle du siècle à Thomas en plein milieu de la piste de danse du Griffeur, officialisant clairement les choses, on ne parlait plus que du nouveau couple. Enfin, de ça et de l'arrivée de la Wii dans les communs du dortoir.

Plus qu'un tour… on aurait dit que Minho était au bord du malaise et Thomas venait de se lever de son siège sous le regard amusé de son petit copain pour gesticuler un peu plus en donnant des ordres et des encouragements à son Yoshi.

\- Wooooooooooooooooooooooooouhouhou ! YES ! Hurla-t-il trente secondes plus tard quand l'espèce de dinosaure franchit la ligne d'arrivée le premier.

\- Nooooooooooooon ! S'exclama un Minho scandalisé.

Mais leurs cris de joie et de douleur étaient déjà noyés dans la cohue des blocards qui scandaient le nom de Thomas.

Ce dernier lâcha l'écran des yeux, les bras en l'air et se retourna vers son public l'air victorieux. Alors que Minho se laissait glisser comme une vieille flaque sur le sol, Newt se releva et s'approcha du brun pour le prendre à la taille.

\- Félicitations, souffla t-il dans son oreille en l'attirant vers lui.

Puis il déposa un rapide baiser au coin de ses lèvres alors que l'assistance se partageait entre des « Oooooh c'est beau » et des « Putain Newt, retient toi deux minutes ! » mais les deux garçons ne les écoutaient pas. Thomas lançait au blondinet un regard brillant.

\- Je suis désolé d'être celui qui va gâcher ta joie, cela-dit, ajouta alors Newt, à nouveau près de son oreille.

L'air triomphant du brun s'évanouit pour être remplacé par de la pure détermination.

\- Dans tes rêves, je vais gagner, répliqua Thomas en essayant de lui mordre doucement la joue.

\- Te voilà plein d'espoirs, se moqua Newt en le relâchant.

Ensuite, il se laissa retomber sur le canapé, à l'endroit cette fois, et récupéra la manette à laquelle Minho s'accrochait de désespoir, toujours avachi par terre.

Les encouragements reprirent de plus belle, alors que Thomas s'asseyait à côté de son petit copain – slash – ennemi mortel juré.

\- Massacre-le, Newt, grogna Minho.

Les encouragements repartirent de plus belle tandis que les deux garçons choisissaient voitures et personnages. Thomas préféra garder son Yoshi, surement par superstition, et Newt choisit la princesse Peach.

Jusque-là, les deux joueurs en présence s'étaient baladés et même si Thomas gesticulait beaucoup, il n'était pas trop psychopathe parce qu'il gagnait toujours. Newt était plus du genre à rester calmement assis, un sourire en coin jouant sur ses lèvres tout le long de la course.

C'était avant de rencontrer un adversaire_ vraiment_ de taille.

Après à peine trente secondes de course sur ce putain d'arc-en-ciel de la mort méga dangereux, Thomas était déjà debout, tournant sa manette comme un gros taré dans tous les sens et Newt était assis au bord du bord du canapé, les mains crispées sur la manette dans un élan de concentration extrême.

Personne ne parlait vraiment, Thomas et Newt passant sans cesse premier l'un devant l'autre, tout le monde étant littéralement absorbé jusqu'à ce que…

\- NON MERDE FAIT CHIER ! MAIS THOMAS MAIS PUTAIN REPREND TA BANANE DE MERDE LA ! Explosa subitement Newt…

Alors que sa voiture tombait dans les profondeurs abyssales du hors-jeu. Tout le monde retint son souffle en entendant leur délégué si cool s'emporter de la sorte puis le chaos explosa. Tout le monde se leva pour les encourager et Newt se leva à son tour pour rejoindre Thomas tout content de lui.

Le brun ne lui jeta même pas un regard mais son sourire s'était clairement agrandi quand la voiture de Peach revint sur le terrain, en _troisième_ position.

Il entendit Newt grogner, et les gens l'acclamer et sa voiture passa soudain sur une box cadeau. Newt lui collait déjà de nouveau au train et… ô joie, une carapace, justement ! Le sourire moqueur de Thomas s'agrandit encore alors que le blondinet était tout proche et…

Ledit blondinet lui envoya soudain un féroce coup de hanche. Résultat, Thomas perdit l'équilibre dans un cri aigu, mais le temps qu'il arrive à se stabiliser, le mal était fait et Yoshi venait de plonger à son tour hors de la piste.

\- HEY MAIS TU TRICHES ! S'emporta-t-il alors que son personnage était repêché.

Newt ne tourna même pas la tête vers lui, désormais premier, mais son visage exprimait clairement sa jubilation extrême. Le sale petit enfoiré !

Thomas retourna aussitôt à la course, furieux. Et en même temps… légèrement excité de découvrir un Newt qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Mais, après tout, ils ne se connaissaient que depuis une semaine et un Newt qui s'énerve et qui joue les petits enfoirés, il n'avait pas eu trop l'occasion de le voir, pour le moment.

Thomas devait néanmoins se concentrer sur la course et revint vite à la seconde place. Newt avait retrouvé son calme mutin, se baladant tranquillement, sous les vivats des blocards quand Thomas attrapa une nouvelle box.

L'étoile ! Oh bordel, chance inespérée, l'étoile ! Yoshi allait envoyer Peach dans le décor avec ça, et il ne restait qu'un tour ! Thomas allait gagner !

Du moins, il aurait une chance si Newt n'avait pas compris au dernier moment et qu'il ne s'était pas subitement penché vers son petit-ami en s'exclamant des « non, non, non, c'est mort, c'est mort Thomas » avant de lâcher sa manette d'une main pour venir essayer d'appuyer sur tous les boutons de celle du brun.

\- NEWT ! S'écria ce dernier, scandalisé, en essayant de mettre la manette hors de portée, perdant de précieuses secondes.

Mais le blondinet n'écoutait pas et en profitait pour gagner de l'avance.

Hors de question qu'il gagne en trichant ! Thomas n'allait pas laisser faire ça ! Mais quel mauvais joueur et… sexy et… QUOI ?

Le délégué venait de tourner la tête vers Thomas en haussant un sourcil, amusé, l'air de dire « laisse tomber, tu peux pas gagner contre moi. » Et mince, la vue était carrément… sexy oui.

Mais Thomas n'en démordrait pas, Newt n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça !

C'est pour ça qu'il attrapa soudain le blondinet par l'épaule de son tee-shirt et qu'il l'envoya valser sur le canapé derrière eux sous les regards ahuris des autres et le cri de protestation du blond.

Cri qui se tût et regards qui s'agrandirent quand Newt voulut se relever mais que Thomas le repoussa d'une main sur le torse avant de s'asseoir sur lui, _et_ face à lui, emprisonnant ses jambes et sa taille avec ses cuisses avant de l'embrasser férocement.

\- QUOI ? MAIS ARRÊTEZ CA BORDEL !

\- VOUS ÊTES MALADES ? LE JEU LES GARS, LE JEU PUTAIN !

\- BEEEURK MAIS STOP !

\- QUE QUELQU'UN CACHE LES YEUX DE CHUCK POUR L'AMOUR DU CIEL!

Voilà ce qui retentit tout autour d'eux alors que le brun tirait légèrement les cheveux blonds en signe de remontrance et que le blondinet lui ravageait les lèvres, en signe de protestation, gémissant dans sa bouche sans retenue.

\- Vous êtes immoooooooooooooooondes, lâcha encore une autre voix faussement horrifiée.

Mais aucun des deux ne l'écouta plus que ça, préférant se battre pour dominer le baiser jusqu'à ce que…

\- Hé les gars, vous pariez que c'est Thomas ou Newt qui gagne à ça ? Lança Minho, tout fier de lui.

\- C'EST MOI ! S'exclamèrent alors les deux garçons en se séparant, haletants.

Puis leurs regards, enflammés, se recroisèrent, l'air chargé de tension autour d'eux.

\- Dans tes rêves ! Répliquèrent-ils encore d'une même voix.

Et chacun se rejeta contre l'autre pour l'embrasser jusqu'à lui en couper le souffle.

Derrière eux, Yoshi et Peash avaient de nouveau glissés dans le gouffre.

x

**VOILA** !

Héhéhé, j'ai hate de savoir ce que vous en **pensez** et OUI je trouve ça **plus drole** que ce soit **Newt le mauvais joueur**. Il était trop parfait ce personnage, fallait un peu lui trouver des **défauts** !

A très vite *-*

Robin!


	6. La nuit, c'est fait pour dormir Tommy

**_Enfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin_**

Oui, je sais que c'est ce que vous vous dites et je **suis désolée du retard T-T **!

Mais **je ne pouvais pas avant** à cause de ma foutue main mais rassurez-vous, ça va beaucoup mieux et je saurai me faire **pardonner** !

Ce **deuxième OS Bonus** est une suggestion d'**Artemys **(:

_Pour une situation, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je verrai bien Thomas se pointer dans un cours qu'a Newt mais que lui n'a pas, et que notre petit blondinet se moque de lui après xD Genre, il déboule dans la classe avant de se rendre compte que ce n'est pas la sienne xD (NON CE N'EST PAS DU VECU XDDD)_

**Je suis trop contente que le Mario-Kart vous ai autant plu** *-* Même si maintenant ça va être dur de faire mieux T-T Mais vraiment, vos **reviews** étaient **A-DO-RABLES** et tout, **MERCI**, je vous aime et désolée de ne pas avoir pu y répondre, vous commencez à savoir _pourquoi_ !

**SACHEZ AUSSI Que j'ai commencé à écrire la SAISON 2** hihihihi donc il n'y aura pas d'attente entre les OS Bonus et la saison hahaha :3 **J'espère que ça rattrape un peu l'attente** !

Ça et aussi le fait que **je poste le 3eme OS Bonus mercredi max** (; parce que bon !

Bonne lecture !

**x**

\- On se retrouve plus tard Tommy, souffla Newt en effleurant les lèvres de son petit-copain du bout des siennes.

Ledit Tommy eu un grognement rauque qui se transforma en glapissement aigu qui fit éclater le blondinet de son rire clair et merci, non, vraiment, merci, pour cette nuit à crier qui avait ramené Thomas à l'époque où il muait encore et ses cordes vocales n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête.

Foutu copain sexy qui lui faisait faire n'importe quoi, y compris s'époumoner toute la nuit sans la moindre honte. Ouais, il avait crié cette nuit, pour sûre et sans gêne.

Parce que oui, clairement, Thomas n'avait pas eu honte de participer à ce karaoké au Griffeur.

Quoi ?

QUOI ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous aviez en tête ? Oh mon… (l'auteure hyper ventile devant tant d'esprit tordu parce que franchement, les lecteurs abuuuuusent).

Voilà un peu plus de trois semaines que les deux lycéens sortaient ensemble à présent, et que Thomas et Newt filaient le parfait… amour ? Bah, ils ne s'étaient encore jamais dit de mots doux, évidemment, et encore moins fait de belles déclarations mais… il y avait des signes qui ne trompaient pas.

Leurs regards brillants et leurs souffles soudain plus courts quand ils observaient l'autre en croyant être discrets. Leurs baisers torrides quand ils se croisaient dans un couloir désert. Leurs baisers timides lorsqu'ils voulaient attirer l'attention de l'autre. La manière de Newt de toujours prendre l'initiative d'entrelacer leurs mains sans gêne quand Thomas n'osait pas devant les autres. La façon de Thomas de glisser une main discrète dans le dos de Newt quand ce dernier était occupé mais que le brun passait par là et voulait juste lui rappeler sa présence. Leur petit jeu constant de « qui fera rougir le plus l'autre » parce qu'ils étaient devenus très forts à ça. Aucun des deux n'étant exactement une image de la romance incarnée mais fondant secrètement et littéralement l'un pour l'autre.

Ils n'avaient pas encore dépassé le stade des baisers, aussi bouillants soient-ils, même si leurs mains se faisaient de plus en plus fiévreuses et baladeuses mais Thomas n'était pas pressé. Newt un peu plus parfois, mais pour les deux, c'était tout de même la même chose : pour autant qu'ils en aient eu envie, il y avait toujours cette appréhension.

Ou ce_ mauvais timing_. Un Minho sauvage jaillissant d'un buisson. Le retour d'Alby après presque deux semaines d'hospitalisation qui avait renvoyé Thomas dans son dortoir sous les regards mi moqueurs, mi compatissants, de Jeff, Clint, Kyle et Dam (et juste de pure joie de Chuck). Janson ce rat de surveillant qui déboulait dans ledit couloir désert au moment où les mains empressées de Newt essayaient de faire sauter la boucle de ceinture d'un Thomas au cerveau complètement déconnecté.

Non, avec tout ça, ils étaient restés PG13 bien que leurs hormones soient en ébullition constante. Surtout depuis cinq jours. Devoir redormir séparés après avoir passé deux semaines à se battre de la plus agréable des façons pour voir qui était la grande cuillère, c'était juste plus que ce que les deux garçons pouvaient supporter.

En ce mercredi matin, pourtant, Thomas avait eu un peu plus de chance. La veille au soir, les garçons avaient foncé au Griffeur pour une soirée karaoké destinée à fêter le retour d'Alby dans la foulée et la fête avait duré jusqu'à deux bonnes heures du matin.

Sur le chemin du retour, complètement ivres et trop bruyants, et malgré la stratégie de Minho, le premier groupe à rentrer à l'internat s'était fait attraper et coller. Newt et Thomas étaient dans le second groupe et n'avaient pas réussi à rentrer au bloc avant quatre heures du matin passées et un véritable parcours du combattant et quand ils avaient tous atteint l'étage, autant dire que tout le monde s'était un peu écroulé là où ils arrivaient encore à se trainer.

Les deux amoureux, en l'occurrence, s'étaient endormis dans le lit de Thomas, après un seul et unique tout petit baiser, trop épuisés et soulés pour ne serait-ce que se déshabiller. Comme le brun s'était réveillé avec la gueule de bois et les courbatures les plus phénoménales depuis son arrivée, il n'avait pas vraiment pu savourer sa nouvelle nuit avec le blondinet.

Ce dernier, tout frais, allez savoir comment, s'était éclipsé dans les douches pour lui laisser le temps d'émerger et venait donc tout juste de lui donner un bref baiser à son retour pour mieux le quitter de nouveau. Mais, franchement, le cerveau du brun n'enregistrait plus rien du tout. Il était vraiment dans _le mal_, mesdames et messieurs.

Le dortoir était désert quand il revint de sa douche (qui l'avait à peine réveillé) et il constata avec un grognement sourd qu'il avait raté l'heure du petit déjeuner.

Aka… pas de café pour affronter la journée. Ni même de sucre pour tenir debout jusqu'à midi.

Mince, tout ce qu'il voulait s'était se trainer en classe, s'asseoir à côté de Newt et ne plus bouger jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne. Voilà ce qu'il allait faire et voilà ce qu'il fit en prenant ses affaires pour redescendre dans le lycée.

La sonnerie retentit quand il arrivait au bout du couloir où se trouvait la salle dans laquelle Newt venait de disparaitre avec leurs camarades. Thomas accéléra un peu le pas, peu désireux de trop se faire remarquer et entra dans la salle de cours juste après que la porte ne se soit refermée.

Les autres élèves étaient en train de sortir leurs affaires et Thomas, ses cahiers serrés contre sa poitrine, se fraya un chemin jusqu'au bureau de Newt, observant l'évier, les tuyaux et les ustensiles de chimie d'un œil brumeux.

Il était content que le blondinet ait choisi une place à l'arrière de la classe et soit seul puisqu'il se glissa immédiatement sur le siège à côté de lui. La seconde suivante, avec un grognement étouffé par l'agitation ambiante, il lâcha ses affaires sur le bureau et posa son front dessus, dévasté.

\- Euh Thomas ? Fit alors la voix de Newt, surprise.

Thomas tourna la tête douloureusement, posant sa joue sur la surface froide de la table pour jeter un coup d'œil à son copain qui le dévisageait avec une attitude pour le moins concernée. Presque soucieuse. Pour le rassurer, Thomas grimaça un sourire et ferma tranquillement les yeux.

\- Tommy, t'es sûr que ça va ? Chuchota le blondinet.

Thomas l'entendit gesticuler à côté de lui et sans détacher sa joue du bureau, il hocha lentement la tête.

\- Mmh mmh, fit-il en guise de 'oui'.

\- Tommy ? Murmura encore Newt.

Cette fois, le brun frissonna agréablement de la tête aux pieds en sentant les cheveux blonds du garçon lui chatouiller la tempe. A l'évidence, il était penché sur lui. Il sourit plus franchement, gardant les yeux fermés et une fausse moue boudeuse et répondit seulement à voix aussi basse :

\- T'inquiètes pas Newt, j'ai juste trop bu hier soir…

Il crut entendre un petit rire dans la voix du sous-délégué quand il répondit doucement :

\- Non, Tommy, c'est pas ça.

\- _Quoi_ ? Soupira alors Thomas en ouvrant juste un œil, confirmant sa proximité avec l'autre garçon.

Il nota au passage que la salle était plutôt silencieuse et se demanda vaguement pourquoi le professeur ne commençait pas son cours. A la place, Newt souffla encore au creux de son oreille :

\- Je crois que tu veux jeter un coup d'œil autour de toi, vraiment.

Le brun fronça les sourcils et se força à se redresser. Il nota, pour être honnête, toutes les paires d'yeux posées sur lui, au moment où le professeur, les bras croisés et un sourire indulgent sur les lèvres lança :

\- Et bien Thomas, je croyais que tu avais pris athlétisme comme majeure ? Il me semble qu'on ne se voit pas avant demain, toi et moi.

Pendant quelques secondes, le brun cligna des yeux bêtement avant de se raidir brusquement et de rougir intégralement. Il pouvait sentir son visage tout entier s'embraser aussi bien qu'il entendit Newt se marrer dans des hoquets silencieux incontrôlables juste à sa gauche.

\- Je suis désolé ! Couina le brun immédiatement.

Aussitôt, il récupéra toutes ses affaires, essayant d'ignorer les regards pesants et les sourires moqueurs braqués sur lui.

Comment avait-il pu se tromper de jour ? Bien sûr que le mercredi matin il n'avait pas chimie, c'est un matin destiné aux majeures ! Il avait un cours théorique sur la physiologie ou il ne savait même pas quoi. Mais certainement pas dans un labo, avec des élèves tous en _blouses_ quand il aurait dû être dans le gymnase en tenue de _sport_.

\- Newt, va demander l'autorisation à Janson de laisser notre Belle au bois dormant récupérer ses affaires de sport à l'internat, déclara l'homme depuis son bureau.

Et cet enfoiré avait l'air de trouver la situation hautement hilarante. Newt, en tant que sous-délégué, s'empressa d'acquiescer, sans cesser avec les rires incontrôlables (Thomas lui jeta un regard offensé pour ça) et contourna son bureau.

L'étudiant en _athlétisme_, mortifié, se dépêcha de rejoindre la porte sans un regard en arrière, le visage toujours d'un rouge soutenu, son petit ami sur les talons. Un raclement de gorge l'arrêta tout de même quand il posa la main sur la poignée de la salle. Il tendit l'oreille, sans oser se retourner.

\- Un petit conseil, Thomas, reprit alors le professeur. Je te conseille de _dormir_ la prochaine fois_,_ c'est une activité nocturne des plus indiquées, en général.

Derrière lui, Newt s'étrangla alors que la salle éclatait d'un rire bruyant.


	7. Gally is not amused

**Oui, vous ne rêvez pas c'est moi** !

Je suis **désolée**, j'avais dit mercredi et puis mercredi j'ai posté 3 trucs différents sur les autres fics/recueils d'OS alors j'ai pas eu le courage.

Ensuite **hier** mais… well, si vous êtes sur Twitter désolée de répéter : **j'ai eu des ennuis avec mon mémoire, la fac**, tout ça et c'était vraiment le bordel _et j'étais pas bien_ et je me sentais pas de finir l'OS et de le poster !

DU COUP je vous explique, **pour me faire pardonner** :

_C'était censé être le plus court des OS bonus (La réaction de Gally au texto de Winston hahaha que avez été très nombreux à me demander) MAIS comme ça vous a un peu déçu de pas en savoir plus sur la fête déguisée… Je l'ai rallongé et bref, vous verrez ( : _

Merci pour toutes **vos adorables reviews** toujours et **le nombre incroyable de visites** ! (**1500** avant-hier, wow, juste wow) et si vous faites partie de ceux qui n'ont pas eu de réponse**, rassurez-vous**, vous l'aurez, c'est juste que j'ai très très peu de temps en ce moment et que **je préfère envoyer les chapitres que vous attendez ***-*

**D'ailleurs question pour les lecteurs de « Je t'écrirais des poèmes » sincèrement :** est-ce que la fic vous plait **moins** ? J'ai **de moins en moins d'avis** et bon… j'arrêterais **pas** de la poster même si plus personne ne la lisait, pour être honnête ^^' mais ça **m'inquiète quand même un peu** que vous appréciez moins.

Pardon du retard encore, **vous êtes des amours** en tout cas !

**Bonne lecture** !

**x**

Newt avait suivi Thomas dans le bar/boite parce que c'était ce qui était attendu. Après tout, il ne portait pas un costume de super-héros moulant affreusement inconfortable quand son nouveau petit ami lui prenait la main _juste_ pour le fun.

Mais s'il fallait être honnête, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était tirer le brun dans l'autre sens, le ramener en le trainant jusqu'au dortoir s'il le fallait, l'arracher de ce costume affolant et obscène et…

\- Est-ce que tu vas regarder autre chose que mes fesses, ce soir ? Osa demander Thomas à voix basse.

Newt, choqué et plus ennuyé que honteux, releva la tête aussi sec pour tomber sur un Thomas qui, lui-même, semblait se demander comment il avait trouvé l'audace de lui envoyer une pique pareille. Le cœur de Newt se ramollit stupidement à cette idée et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec adoration. Sourire qui devint vite hautement amusé. Thomas voulait jouer ? Ils allaient jouer, et tant pis s'ils devenaient cinglés avant la fin de la soirée de ne pas pouvoir se sauter dessus.

Newt s'approcha donc et souffla d'une voix chaude, au creux de son oreille, glissant ses mains derrière la nuque du brun :

\- Désolé, j'étais en train de penser que je pourrais ramener cette paire de fesses au lycée et… tu sais, peut-être te coincer entre deux casiers, juste pour voir ta… _réaction _?

Il avait bien pris soin d'appuyer sur le dernier mot, le vicieux.

Pari réussi cela-dit, quand il éloigna son visage légèrement pour observer son petit ami, ce dernier avait viré au rouge cramoisi. Newt se mordit la lèvre et décida de le torturer un tout petit plus, se rapprochant à nouveau de son oreille :

\- Je savais bien que tu te souvenais parfaitement de cette nuit-là…

Puis, sans prévenir, il mordilla son oreille et étouffa le gémissement sourd et incontrôlable de Thomas en lui rabattant son masque sur le visage.

\- Allez Tommy, on va boire un coup !

Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un expert pour voir que Thomas avait autant envie de tuer le blondinet que de le déshabiller sur place.

Les deux garçons se rapprochèrent du comptoir sans mal malgré la foule… il fallait dire que certains costumes prenaient une place tout à fait ridicule. Il suffisait de voir Minho qui ne cessait de sourire comme un grand malade, obligé de pivoter complètement sur lui-même s'il voulait tenir une conversation avec deux personnes à la fois.

C'est d'ailleurs la banane géante que les deux amoureux rejoignirent près des barmans et tandis que Thomas demandait deux verres, il entendit Minho :

\- Arrête de te cacher Winston, il ne t'a rien dit de la journée !

\- Parce que je me suis _caché_ toute la journée, répondit le concerné.

Thomas se tourna vers eux et constata que Newt était hilare, à côté de Winston déguisé en indien qui tentait tant bien que mal de se dissimuler derrière la banane géante qu'était le major d'athlétisme. Il éclata de rire à son tour, sa main trouvant celle du blondinet, au passage et Minho repartit :

\- Bah j'te préviens de suite, tu vas pas te cacher derrière moi toute la soirée, PAS VRAI GALLY ? QUE WINSTON NE VA PAS SE CACHER DERRIERE MOI TOUTE LA SOIREE ?

Le temps sembla se figer et la musique du club résonner beaucoup plus fort que d'ordinaire quand tout le monde réalisa ce que venait de faire l'Asiatique. Newt et Thomas explosèrent de rire à nouveau alors que Winston se recroquevillait, essayant visiblement de passer à travers le comptoir.

Minho lui, s'échappa en poussa un cri de joie hilare, telle la banane sauvage qu'il était, loin d'eux (le costume fit tomber Jeff au passage) et Gally, enfin, s'approcha à grands pas, les sourcils froncés comme jamais.

La situation était déjà comique, mais quand Thomas et Newt réalisèrent que Gally était déguisé en _cowboy_, ils s'écroulèrent tellement dans leurs rires qu'ils faillirent s'étrangler. Vu le regard assassin de Winston _l'indien, _ce dernier espérait sincèrement qu'ils n'en réchappent pas.

\- Winston ! Aboya aussitôt Gally quand il arriva devant eux.

Thomas se dépêcha de se retourner face au comptoir pour récupérer enfin son verre et celui de Newt mais tendit l'oreille, bien décidé à ne pas en perdre une miette.

\- Gally ? Couina ce dernier craintivement.

Sans attendre une seconde, Gally dégaina son téléphone plus vite que son ombre, pianota cinq secondes sur l'écran au grand maximum et brandit le texto affiché sous le nez de Winston dangereusement :

\- _Lis-moi ça _à voix haute et bien fort pour que tout le monde entende, dit ensuite le major de physique en détachant chaque mot.

Winston n'osa pas contrer l'ordre et commença à lire les premiers mots mais quand Gally aboya « plus fort ! » il fut bien obligé de presque crier :

\- Gally tu es si beau et si fort, je ne peux plus me taire, il me faut me révéler…

\- ET ? Fit Gally quand Winston s'arrêta, hésitant.

\- Et… _putain_… je t'aime depuis le premier jour, veux-tu m'embrasser !

Une explosion de rires retentit bientôt autour d'eux, la voix portée de Winston ayant attiré les autres blocards. Les yeux de Gally étincelaient et Winston avait visiblement envie de disparaitre de honte.

Newt se plaqua contre le torse de Thomas pour s'éloigner tant l'air crépitait autour de ces deux-là (le brun fut plus que content de « protéger » le blondinet, au passage) et tout le monde sembla attendre une réaction qui se faisait douloureusement attendre puis…

\- Ok tocard ! Voilà ce qui va se passer… tu vas me boire trois Griffeurs cul sec et trois Wicked et tu vas essayer de tenir plus longtemps que notre Greenie avant de vomir ! Si tu y arrives, sachant que Thomas ne s'est pas mal démerdé, je vais reconsidérer l'idée ne pas t'arracher un bras et te briser la nuque…

Un silence de mort (excepté pour la musique évidemment) s'abattit soudain autour d'eux et Thomas se raidit brutalement, ignorant jusqu'à Newt qui le fixait avec des yeux écarquillés après que Gally ait parlé.

Tout le monde le regardait et ce dernier affichait à présent un sourire moqueur presque jubilatoire.

Gally venait-il vraiment de faire des excuses publiques à Thomas ? Non parce que… venant de lui, lui faire un tel « compliment » c'était comme se mettre à genoux et demander pardon une cinquantaine de fois. En tout cas, après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux.

Et le brun n'en revenait pas. D'ailleurs, il n'osa pas plus bouger quand Gally fit un pas vers lui et se posta devant le couple, toujours avec le même sourire (entre temps, Winston s'était empressé de se tourner vers le comptoir pour commander sa _punition_) et déclara d'une voix assez forte pour que tout le monde entende :

\- Quand à toi, le bleu, j'veux ma revanche tout à l'heure ! Tache d'être encore debout !

Et là-dessus, il lui mit une grande claque derrière l'épaule, le laissant foudroyé sur place et lui lança un clin d'œil.

C'était déjà la quatrième dimension et ils n'avaient même pas commencé à boire…

Incapable de réfléchir, Thomas se contenta d'acquiescer, les yeux grands ouverts, et de répondre un :

\- Ouais… ouais, et comment !

Puis les autres blocards éclatèrent en cris joyeux et l'attention (y compris de Gally) se retourna vers le pauvre Winston.

Le nouveau, lui, resta sur place, hébété, son verre à la main et il sursauta presque quand Newt se rappela à lui en se retournant pour se coller à lui torse contre torse, cette fois.

Il laissa faire le blondinet quand ce dernier lui enleva de nouveau son masque et l'entendit lui chuchoter :

\- J'crois qu'il va falloir que je le surveille s'il se met aussi à en pincer pour toi.

Quand Newt l'embrassa, Thomas ne put s'empêcher de rire à ses mots avant de rendre son étreinte à son petit-ami. Dire qu'il était fou de joie était un euphémisme et il était trop heureux pour se décoller du blondinet de ci-tôt.

Tout était parfait, décidément parfait.


	8. Le chocolat et la noisette

Hey vous !

Alors, oui, désolée, ces OS bonus mettent "longtemps" à arriver mais euh… j'tiens juste à rappeler à **certaines personnes** que **j'ai une vie** et **que je ne suis ****pas**** à leur disposition**. Si écrire, au lieu d'être un plaisir, ça doit être une obligation, ce sera juste stop.

Tout comme **je ne vous ****dois**** pas** des publications tel ou tel jour**. Je ne vous dois rien d'ailleurs**. JE ME FAIS **UN PLAISIR** (**REEL**) DE VOUS DONNER, DE PARTAGER, J'ADORE LE FAIRE, EVIDEMMENT, mais **en aucun cas** ça ne doit être une obligation. Je ne suis pas payée à ce que je sache, j'ai pas de contrat de travail.

C'est pour **mon** plaisir, **et** le **vôtre** évidemment – et je suis ravie de vous procurer ce plaisir –, mais si subitement j'avais **pas envie** ou **pas le temps** de poster d'un mois, je ne vous dois rien. Je tiens juste à ce que ce soit clair parce que c'est l'aberration là. Les « auteurs » de fics ne doivent rien aux lecteurs. On n'est même **pas** des auteurs d'ailleurs, **juste des gens** qui écrivent **et nos écrits ne sont pas des trésors ou des dus**.

**DESOLEE** pour ce « coup de gueule » qui JE LE DIS DE SUITE ne **s'applique pas à 99% **de mes lecteurs qui sont des amours, encourageants et très compréhensifs (je pense encore comme vous avez été adorables en sachant que je m'étais brûlée ou que mes études me prenaient du temps) mais il me semblait utile de faire ce rappel pour de rares exceptions parce que ces **anonymes**, en plus, dégoutent les « auteurs » de fiction.

Je suis ravie, **enchantée**, voire même complètement … muette de voir que ce que j'écris **suscite autant de passion**. Vous ne savez pas à quel point **j'éprouve de la gratitude envers vous** de me laisser vos avis, ni comme **chacun de vos nouveaux compliments m'émeut vraiment** (oui, même quand vous le dites pour la énième fois, comme vous le dites ^^') c'est **à chaque fois** un intense, **immense bonheur** qui **m'encourage** et **me donne encore plus envie de partager **… mais ça ne donne pas le droit à certaines personnes de **réclamer**. Je COMPRENDS qu'on ait **trèèèès** envie de lire la suite d'une histoire qu'on aime autant – **et vous êtes trop mignons** quand vous me dites à quel point vous attendez les nouveaux chapitres ! (et wow, j'comprends même pas, en toute honnêteté, que vous aimiez autant ce que j'écris) mais **ça ne donne pas le droit d'être désagréable ou quémandeur**. D'autant que j'estime, notamment en prenant le temps **de répondre à vos reviews**, que je **suis loin de me foutre de l'avis de mes lecteurs**. J'ai vraiment **envie** de vous faire plaisir, voilà pourquoi je le fais. Pas pour une autre raison.

Voilà, j'me tais, pour de bon, à ce propos !

* * *

**AUTRE CHOSE IMPORTANTE** !

Il n'y aura pas **6 OS Bonus finalement mais 5** (celui-ci est donc l'avant dernier) **parce que vous avez assez attendu la saison 2** ^^ et que de toute façon, c'était une idée pas importante (de moi en plus, pas une demande) donc voilà.

Et **les POV de Newt**, comme un(e) guest me l'a demandé, **seront le dernier OS bonus**, tout simplement parce que c'est un travail plus important, notamment de réécriture et que changer d'un POV à l'autre, c'est un exercice de style **qui demande un p'tit peu plus de temps pour être réalisé**. **Temps dont je ne disposais pas à cause de mes études **^^' ! Voilà !

Et ces POV seront postés **aux alentours de jeudi** de cette semaine, promis ( :

Et ensuite on attaquera **très vite la saison 2**.

L'idée de cet OS me vient d'un lecteur dont j'ai perdu la review (mais avais noté l'idée) PARDON, donc **que cette personne**, en reconnaissant l'idée**, m'envoie un message** pour que je rende à César ce qui est à César et **que son pseudo apparaisse** ici (:

Idée : _Explorer un peu plus le passé de Newt entre sa découverte de son homosexualité et l'arrivée de Thomas, notamment en le voyant en action._

**Un OS pas mal Minewt du coup**. Pas parce que Newt essaye de se taper Minho, désolée x) mais parce que Minho is in da place, comme d'hab ! ET ne criez pas au scandale trop vite par rapport au mystérieux inconnu qui plait à Newt. Il sera utile )

**Bonne lecture !**

**x**

Newt n'aimait pas les lundi après-midi de mai. Newt n'avait pas toujours détesté les lundi après-midi de mai, mais depuis un mois, depuis qu'il avait pu ranger ses béquilles, il détestait cordialement ces lundis après-midi. Après quatre mois de convalescence, il pouvait de nouveau poser les deux pieds par terre. Mais il y avait une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas faire à nouveau.

Se rendre sur les pistes d'athlétisme avec les autres coureurs. Ou plutôt, si, il le pouvait. Mais le faire, assis depuis les bords de la piste, lui brisait le cœur.

Il avait toujours aimé courir, pensait même aux sélections nationales, comme Minho qui avait été repéré la semaine même où Newt avait quitté l'hôpital… Mais non. Il s'était fracturé la cheville et les médecins avaient été clairs : _oublie le sport à haut niveau_. Peut-être pour toujours. Donc Newt ne suivait plus son option spécialisée de sport le lundi après-midi. Et comme l'année touchait à sa fin le mois suivant, on ne l'avait pas mis dans une autre spécialité.

Il était suffisamment intelligent – il s'agissait d'un lycée de surdoués après tout – pour probablement rattraper le programme de l'année en une semaine. Mais à quoi bon.

Au début, Minho avait proposé de sécher les cours pour lui tenir compagnie. Et si Newt avait trouvé l'idée séduisante et avait trouvé la proposition plus qu'adorable, il n'était pas égoïste et avait interdit à son meilleur ami de se priver des pistes, sur lesquelles il excellait, pour lui.

Du coup, il avait bien fallu lui trouver une alternative où il ne se ferait pas chier comme un rat mort à déprimer et Alby, en sortant de leur chambre le matin, lui avait suggéré d'aller faire les boutiques, puisqu'il ne boitait presque plus et pouvait remarcher normalement.

C'est pour ça, ce jour-là, que Newt se retrouvait dans un café du labyrinthe après avoir dévalisé la librairie et la boutique de comics proches.

Il sirotait son latte, penché sur la BD d'Ant-Man qu'il finissait, prêt à rentrer au lycée, quand _ça_ arriva.

\- Excuse-moi, ça te dérange si je m'assois à ta table ? La seule autre place libre se trouve à côté de ce mec très louche et j'préfère définitivement m'asseoir avec un mec mignon qui lit des comics.

C'est à _ce moment-là_ que Newt releva la tête et trouva un garçon _attirant_ pour la première fois.

Depuis qu'il avait embrassé Minho lors de cette soirée de la honte, quelques mois auparavant, il n'avait pas encore eut l'occasion d'être attiré par un autre garçon, tout simplement parce qu'aucun des blocards ne lui plaisaient. Même pas Minho.

Non, surtout pas Minho.

Là, pourtant, un garçon brun, surement du même âge, avec d'adorables grands yeux chocolat et l'air innocent, se tenait devant lui et tout ce que Newt trouva à répondre fut :

\- …

Mais sa mâchoire qui se décrocha et ses joues rougissantes furent surement la réponse que le garçon attendait pour prendre l'autre chaise. Newt décida de retourner le plus rapidement possible à sa BD, histoire de ne pas bloquer trop longtemps, mais à peine deux minutes s'écoulèrent avant que l'autre garçon ne parle de nouveau :

\- Moi c'est Stiles. Tu viens souvent dans euh… ici ? Boire du café ?

Newt se mordit la lèvre, tête baissée, avant de sentir un petit sourire lui écorner les lèvres. Quand il releva les yeux, l'autre l'observait depuis l'autre côté de son chocolat chaud, l'air à la fois timide mais audacieux.

\- Newt. Et non, pas vraiment, répondit le blondinet doucement. C'est un peu la première fois. Et toi ?

Bon, ok, c'était vraiment naze comme retour de question mais Newt était légèrement perturbé par les yeux chocolat qui le scrutaient.

Ok, alors peut-être qu'il venait décider que, dans l'hypothèse hypothétique où il devrait déterminer quel genre de garçons lui plaisaient, Newt dirait que les yeux noisette étaient ce qu'il aimait le plus. Mais simple hypothèse.

\- Hum… non, je… En fait je ne suis pas d'ici. Je viens de Californie, je rends visite à un cousin.

\- Oh, alors bienvenue ! Déclara Newt avec son habituelle chaleur.

Stiles se passa alors la main dans les cheveux nerveusement et sourit franchement.

D'accord, Newt décida aussi qu'il préférait les bruns.

\- Je viens du bloc. Enfin, le lycée en face du labyrinthe, expliqua ensuite Newt.

Les sourcils du brun se haussèrent soudain dans l'expression ahurie la plus adorable qui soit et Newt sentit une bouffée de chaleur envahir son visage.

\- Le lycée de petits génies ? Fit son nouveau compagnon, béat et visiblement en admiration.

Et Newt eut un sourire absolument éclatant. En général, on parlait plutôt du lycée « des grosses têtes » ou, au mieux, des « intellos ».

Bon, il appréciait peut-être un petit peu ce nouveau garçon, et il ne réfléchit qu'une dizaine de secondes avant de lui dire :

\- Tu restes longtemps dans le coin ? Parce qu'on donne une fête demain soir au Griffeur, le bar-boite à la sortie du centre commercial. Ce serait cool de t'y voir.

Le visage de Stiles s'illumina soudain et Newt se surprit à espérer qu'il dise oui.

\- Je pars mercredi mais je suis définitivement libre mardi soir, dit alors le brun.

Et ses joues étaient adorablement rouges.

\- Cool, alors on se dit à vingt-heures, demain ? Je dois retourner au lycée.

Stiles se mordit un instant la lèvre avant de hocher la tête frénétiquement.

Quand Newt quitta le café, deux minutes plus tard, il avait sur le visage un air surexcité qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis des semaines.

-x-

\- Mais va le voir, ou c'est moi qui y vais !

\- Miiiiiiiiiiiiinho, grogna Newt en s'enfonçant dans la banquette encore plus, comme s'il voulait se cacher.

\- Ecoute, vieux, si tu voulais pas que j'm'emmêle, tu me connais, fallait pas me dire que ce mec te plaisait et que tu l'avais invité, répondit l'asiatique en essayant de décoller Newt de la banquette à laquelle il était incrusté comme un vieux chewing-gum.

En effet, depuis 5 minutes, Stiles était entré dans le Griffeur et restait tout seul dans l'entrée, à scanner timidement la foule oppressante du bar du regard.

\- Mais si quelqu'un nous voit, siffla un Newt désespéré en fusillant du regard Minho.

\- Voit quoi ? Tu vas juste le rejoindre et lui proposer un verre pour l'instant, non ? Pas l'embrasser devant tout le monde ! S'exaspéra le coureur avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Et si… les autres… si on… bégaya le blondinet en baissant les yeux.

Minho cessa brusquement de sourire et comprit où voulait en venir son meilleur ami depuis l'arrivée du garçon. Il prit alors un air réellement sérieux et lui répondit très simplement :

\- Newt, personne ne va dire quoi que ce soit parce que t'es gay. Aucun des gars du bloc. Déjà, ils ne sont pas stupides et n'y verront aucun mal. Et, ensuite, tout le monde t'adore. Je les imagine mal dire ou penser quoi que ce soit parce que t'es attiré par les mecs.

Le blondinet ouvrit la bouche trois fois sans rien dire avant d'enfin répondre. Son cœur s'était mis à lui marteler la poitrine et ses yeux brillaient. Il n'en revenait pas et débordait de reconnaissance. Cela dit, il avait toujours peur.

\- Et si quelqu'un dit…

\- Et _si_ quelqu'un dit quelque chose, je m'assurerai qu'il n'ait plus assez de dents pour articuler la fin de ses conneries, le coupa Minho sur le champ. Maintenant lève-toi et va lui proposer un verre avant qu'il ne se tire !

Newt voulut s'exécuter mais, juste avant de se lever, il se ravisa et étreint très brièvement son meilleur ami, en essayant de lui faire passer toute sa gratitude dans ce petit geste. Il ne pourrait jamais rêver mieux que Minho comme meilleur ami.

\- Et quand tu l'embrasses, fait le truc avec ta langue là. J'suis sûr qu'il kiffera, _lui_.

Evidemment, il restait Minho, aussi exaspérant soit-il, et Newt lui mit une claque derrière la tête avant de s'enfuir vers Stiles qui commençait visiblement à désespérer.

Quand ils s'embrassèrent au milieu de la piste de danse, quelques heures plus tard, s'ils récoltèrent quelques paires d'yeux ronds et de regards ahuris, aucun ne le fut à mal et Newt entendit même son crétin de meilleur ami les siffler depuis le fond du bar.

Peut-être qu'il ne reverrait plus Stiles mais il avait gagné quelque chose de précieux, ce soir.

Et, non, il ne s'agissait pas seulement du quart d'heure magique dans la ruelle sombre derrière le bar.

**x**

Mmmmmh voilà :3

J'espère que ça vous a plu *-*

Alors au début, je comptais juste mettre **un brun lambda aux yeux bruns** pour faire le lien avec pourquoi Newt a commencé à flasher sur Thomas et puis d'un coup, j'ai trouvé amusant d'inclure le **personnage de Stiles comme un clin d'œil** ^^

Faut **connaitre Teen Wolf**, évidemment, mais j'pense que c'est à peu près le cas de tout le monde !

Allez, à **jeudi** pour les POV :3

Robin


	9. POVs Newt - Part 2

**Voilà enfin ces fichus POV ! ^^'**

**J'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais à les finir avec les vacances, le mémoire avant, tout…**

**Je pense que j'en posterai ****un dernier plus tard**** (peut-être ****_l'épilogue entier revu du point de vue de Newt_****) mais ça c'est méga long, donc on verra ça pour une autre fois *-***

**D'ici là, considérons que la ****SAISON 1 est BOUCLEE**** !**

**Je veux encore vous ****remercier du fond du cœur de l'avoir suivie****. Au total, c'est près de ****300 reviews, une 60 ène de followers réguliers et environ 18 000 visites pour la seule Fiction****. Je ne vous remercierai JAMAIS assez !**

**Avant d'attaquer la SAISON 2, je veux savoir si ****ça vous intéresse encore ?**** J'ai une ****_baisse_**** de fréquentation en ce moment, donc simple interrogation (:**

**En fait je constate même que beaucoup de lecteurs ont disparu, ne laissent plus de reviews ou je ne sais pas... _j'avoue ne pas trop savoir quoi faire._**

**Si oui, le premier chapitre/prologue sera posté ****MERCREDI**** prochain, dans un nouveau doc FF. Mais vous pouvez suivre tout ça sur ****_Twitter_**** comme d'habitude (Robin_noHood_)**

**En attendant, je vous rappelle que le ****_chapitre 3_**** de « Glade Park » et le ****_chapitre 19 _****de « Je t'écrirais des poèmes » seront postés ****MARDI**** prochain.**

**Pendant cette petite semaine, je serai en vacances, et ne posterai que quelques ****_drabble_**** surement.**

**Merci encore à tous. Vous avez été formidables, fidèles et d'un soutien magique**** et j'espère vous retrouver en nombre pour la SAISON 2 ou sur les autres fics.**

**Robin, qui vous ****_aime_****.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**x**

**Minho the Plague**

Dire que Newt voulait étrangler Minho était un euphémisme des plus doux. Il ne savait pas à quoi jouait son meilleur ami mais sa stratégie était plus que bidon. Il lui avait pourtant dit qu'il voulait l'_aider_ à se rapprocher de Thomas, et même si Newt voulait se débrouiller seul, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas empêcher le major d'athlétisme. Mais COMMENT – bordel – Minho voulait qu'ils se rapprochent s'il se foutait dans leurs pattes dès qu'ils avaient un moment à partager à deux.

C'est donc en pensant à ces non-sens, et presque fulminant, que Newt aperçut Thomas devant la grille du lycée. Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus fort mais dès qu'il se souvint de la présence de Minho, la déception remplaça tout le reste.

Il s'éclaircit donc la gorge et tenta en vain de cacher sa déception lorsqu'il dit :

\- Bon bah… on n'a qu'à y aller.

Ensuite, Newt croisa les bras, l'air plus qu'exaspéré, et Minho se posta à côté de lui, les mains dans les poches, tout sourire.

Cet idiot avait l'air ravi.

\- Minho, reprit Newt et on pouvait sentir à quel point il faisait un effort pour rester calme, n'a pas de déguisement non plus et m'a trouvé pendant que je remontais dans les dortoirs alors il voulait nous accompagner. Est-ce que t'es d'accord avec ça ?

Minho avait toujours l'air aussi content, malgré que le blondinet ait clairement appuyé son ennui et Newt essaya de déchiffrer l'expression perplexe du brun. Génial. Il n'allait jamais avoir Thomas. Jamais. C'était fichu.

\- Oh, alleeeez ! Je suis sûre que _Tommy_ est d'accord ! Je resterai en arrière, vous serez tranquilles pour…

La mâchoire de Newt faillit se décrocher quand Minho reprit _le_ surnom et il s'empressa de l'interrompre, tout en le fusillant du regard :

\- Oui bon… Ok, on a compris, allons-y !

Puis il passa devant son « meilleur ami » sans un regard et c'était avec un air désolé qu'il fit signe à Thomas de le suivre.

C'est en ruminant, et en silence qu'ils arrivèrent donc devant la première boutique qui les intéressait, dans laquelle Minho fonça avec tant d'enthousiasme que Newt fut obligé de retrouver un semblant de bonne humeur. Enfin…

Il était toujours furieux après lui mais de nouveau optimiste quant à ses chances. Et, en tout cas, il était déterminé à tout tenter. C'est surement la raison pour laquelle il se sentit assez audacieux pour attraper Thomas par la main afin d'entrer dans la boutique.

Ça, et le petit sourire du brun.

Brun qui déglutit adorablement et Newt sourit enfin véritablement :

\- Allez vient Tommy, sinon Minho va faire un putain de caprice.

Et quand Thomas serra sa main en retour, le blondinet sentit qu'il explosait de joie intérieurement. Ce n'était pas le moment, toutefois, alors il se contenta de l'entrainer un peu plus, le cœur léger et plaisanta même :

\- Et puis avec un peu de chance, on trouve de quoi l'étrangler là-bas. Ou on pourrait l'embrocher sur un de ces sabre-lasers et abandonner son corps dans un coin !

Cette fois, il avait un grand sourire, sa bonne humeur de retour.

**Run, Greenie, Run**

Newt, les mains sur les genoux, essayait de se remettre tant bien que mal de son fou-rire et de leur course. Il se sentait ivre de joie, et pourtant ils n'avaient fait que courir comme deux idiots à travers le centre commercial.

Mais il était enfin seul avec Thomas et ce dernier avait l'air de s'amuser autant que lui. Newt sentait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne se sente de faire le premier pas.

\- Ta cheville, ça va ? Interrogea soudain le brun, concerné.

Newt ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se redressant. Le souvenir de l'escalier lui revint en tête. Peut-être qu'il allait pouvoir taquiner Thomas un peu. Le pousser dans ses retranchements jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne pour de bon.

\- Pourquoi ? T'as encore espoir de me jeter sur ton épaule et me trimbaler quelque part ?

Il était sur de faire rougir Thomas ou de décrocher une de ses réactions adorables et ne fut pas déçu de la réaction du brun. Surpris, en revanche, et agréablement :

\- Je sais pas, qu'est-ce que tu penses d'un coin sombre et reculé ?

Mais l'air soudain mortifié de jeune fille effarouchée que pris Thomas suffit à le faire éclater de rire. A croire qu'il avait peur que Newt le bouffe.

Et peut-être qu'il avait raison d'avoir peur après tout, parce que ça n'aurait clairement pas dérangé Newt. Il ne put d'ailleurs pas s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre et répondit :

\- Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui est arrivé au bleu tout timide ?

Thomas grogna. Newt eut un peu plus chaud qu'après avoir couru et ce fut pire que tout quand Thomas prit cette moue boudeuse à tomber :

\- Moque-toi encore et c'est ton cadavre que j'abandonne dans un coin sombre…

Merde… ils étaient totalement en train de flirter comme deux idiots, ça crevait les yeux mais Newt ne voulait rien brusquer. Et puis, il s'amusait à voir Thomas se démener avec lui-même alors qu'il lui menait la vie dure avec ses sous-entendus :

\- Faudra me passer sur le corps pour ça. Tu le sais?

Là-dessus, il lui tourna le dos, ravi de son petit effet, et s'enfuit dans le magasin. Newt était sur d'avoir les joues rouges. Mais pas de honte. Plutôt parce que leur petit jeu commençait sérieusement à l'échauffer. Et si Thomas ne faisait pas le premier pas bientôt, il allait le faire lui.

**Kiss me! Please, Tommy, please**.

Newt trouva sa chance à peine entra-t-il dans l'allée des déguisements et quand Thomas l'y eut rejoint, il lui proposa l'idée du duo Deadpool/Spiderman. C'était si simple de se taquiner sur la proximité des deux personnages et de se chercher encore. Jusqu'à ce que Thomas ne s'empare d'un costume et remarque dans un souffle :

\- Elasthanne.

_EVIDEMMENT IDIOT_, voulut aussitôt crier Newt. Comme s'il allait choisir un déguisement de Chewbacca alors qu'il pouvait avoir Thomas dans une combinaison moulante !

Bordel ! Newt s'était fait cramé par le bloc entier avec ses sous-entendus douteux mais c'était à croire que Thomas était juste complètement aveugle.

\- Quoi ? T'es allergique ? Interrogea alors le blondinet.

Et il voulait avoir l'air moqueur mais il venait de croiser le regard de Thomas et perdit le fil de ses pensées. Cet idiot le troublait beaucoup trop. Machinalement, ou pour cacher son changement d'attitude, il leva le masque et l'approcha du visage du brun. Merci, merci, sa main ne tremblait pas.

Thomas hocha la tête mais Newt ne fit même pas attention, focalisé sur le visage blessé de l'autre garçon. Merde, il était beaucoup trop sexy. Le blondinet ne put s'empêcher de l'effleurer du bout des doigts.

De toute façon, ils ne jouaient plus, pas vrai ?

\- Ça t'irait bien, en plus t'as déjà le cocard du justicier masqué, fit-il juste remarquer.

Et sa voix était trop rauque à son gout.

Newt sentit son corps avancer ton seul vers Thomas. Au point que, lorsqu'il parla à nouveau, leurs lèvres auraient pu se toucher. Le blondinet n'était juste plus maitre de lui, il obéissait seulement à son désir, presque hypnotisé.

\- C'est même plutôt sexy.

Cette fois, Newt était certain que sa voix avait tremblé et il était à une seconde de se pencher et de dire « merde » ! à tout, et d'embrasser ce garçon dont il avait envie depuis la première seconde où il avait posé les yeux sur lui.

Seulement, Thomas fut le premier à bouger, pour une fois et prit la main de Newt dont le dos fut parcourut d'un violent frisson qui le figea sur place.

Il voulait les lèvres de Thomas et ça se lisait surement dans son regard brûlant car le brun l'attira soudain contre lui et Newt se laissa totalement guider. Il n'eut même pas conscience de son corps qui réagissait de toutes les façons possibles quand Thomas l'embrassa enfin car son cerveau sembla s'étendre pour de bon, pour seulement se focaliser sur le contact brulant de leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre.

Il aurait pu hurler « victoire » ou n'importe quoi si son cœur ne battait pas assez fort pour l'essouffler par ce simple petit geste. Parce que Thomas l'embrassait… L'embrassait ! Lui, selon sa propre envie !

A cette pensée, le blondinet sortit de sa transe pour ne plus penser qu'à une chose : rendre ce baiser.

Il pressa donc un peu plus ses lèvres sur celles de Thomas, voulant s'accrocher à son tee-shirt et…

\- VOUS ! VOUS ÊTES MOR… OH… WOH !

Oh non. C'était Minho, l'homme mort.

**Boyfriends now, Greenie**

Newt n'en pouvait plus. Depuis le moment où il avait failli r'avoir Thomas pour lui, lorsque ce dernier avait débarqué dans son dortoir, il ne pensait plus qu'à ça. A ses lèvres au coin des siennes, à la promesse implicite du « plus tard » et la soirée, pourtant courte, lui avait paru absolument interminable. Sans parler de ces crétins qui passaient leur temps à embarrasser Thomas à propos de son ex. Ce dernier ne l'avait même plus regardé une seconde après avoir évoqué Teresa. Newt avait fait son possible pour ne pas avoir l'air déçu.

Heureusement, Minho, qui voulait probablement se rattraper de son interruption mortelle de l'après-midi, l'avait habilement aidé à dégager tout le monde du dortoir. Evidemment, il avait fallu envoyer des signaux plus que voyant à Thomas _encore _pour que ce dernier s'attarde et Newt se demandait sérieusement ce qu'il fallait de plus au brun. C'était à se demander s'il avait _envie _véritablement.

\- Désolé pour ce soir, lâcha brusquement le brun alors qu'ils étaient là depuis quelques secondes.

Newt ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard perplexe. De quoi parlait-il, _maintenant_ ? Est-ce que c'était mauvais signe ?

\- De quoi tu parles Tommy ?

Et là, _Tommy_ s'énerva presque, prenant Newt par surprise. Le blondinet l'observa avec de grands yeux alors que le brun se lançait dans un discours haché et emporté, à la fois adorable et… complètement louffoque :

\- Je sais pas ! Je sais pas… imaginons euh… Imaginons qu'un garçon te plait, mais vous ne vous vous connaissez pas, vous parlez pas, enfin pas vraiment. Et là, d'un coup, tu balances à tout va que t'embrasses des filles et… je sais pas, ces trucs ! Tout ce que le garçon en question va se dire c'est… oh, génial il est attiré par les filles ! Et pourtant ce garçon veut que tu récupères des sachets de bonbons VIDES. Ça n'a pas de sens… Qu'est-ce qu'il pense, ce garçon ? C'est ça que je me demande… tu comprends ?

Newt sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller malgré-lui alors que Thomas se taisait avant de marmonner, presque honteux :

\- Et donc tu serais là, en soirée, à parler de ton ex, devant ce garçon, que tu as embrassé, comme si c'était normal. Et… non, c'est stupide. Tu comprends pas, pas vrai ?

Et bien sûr. Bien sûr que Newt avait compris. Du moins, il croyait et son cœur qui lui martelait les côtes, comme son cerveau court-circuité, espérait avoir bien comprit aussi. Thomas venait de lui dire à sa manière ce qu'il attendait d'entendre depuis plusieurs jours. Qu'il _désespérait _d'entendre depuis des heures.

Il le faisait juste comme il avait l'habitude de le faire : de la façon la plus adorable qui soit et Newt sourit comme un dément quand il répondit dans un souffle :

\- Si. Je crois que je comprends, ouais.

Ce fut au tour de Thomas d'avoir l'air surpris et de bégayer un peu plus :

\- Non. Non je suis à peu près cent pourcent complètement sûr que tu comprends pas. Moi-même j'ai du mal à…

BORDEL ! CE GARCON ETAIT IMPOSSIBLE, N'EST-CE PAS ?

C'est ce que le corps, l'esprit, de Newt tout entier, frustré, cria intérieurement avant que le blond ne trouve la meilleure façon de faire taire le brun.

En l'embrassant.

Un baiser peut-être un peu court mais où il ne manqua pas de faire passer toute son envie pour l'autre garçon, avant de simplement demander, après s'être détaché un court instant :

\- Et là… J'ai toujours pas compris?

\- Si, répondit Thomas de la voix brisée la plus sexy qui soit.

Et c'était tout ce dont le blond avait besoin pour savoir que Thomas serait désormais sien.


End file.
